Control, Alt, Delete
by Lilu's Mischiefs
Summary: Si pudieras eliminarlo todo excepto lo que realmente es importante, ¿lo harias? Sherlock y John analizan la pregunta, y también, el uno al otro. Clasificación M por hombres entrando en acción y algunas escenas muy oscuras. Inspirado en la temporada uno. **-TRADUCCIÓN autorizada del fic "Control Alt Delete" de Mirith Griffin-**
1. Sherlock proporciona una demostración

**Nombre del fic: **Control Alt Delete

**Autora: **Mirith Griffin

**Traductora:** Lilu's Michiefs

**Fandom: **Sherlock

**Pareja: **Sherlock Holmes /John Watson

**Resumen:** Si pudieras eliminarlo todo excepto lo que realmente es importante, ¿lo harias? Sherlock y John analizan la pregunta, y también, el uno al otro. Clasificación M por hombres entrando en acción y algunas escenas muy oscuras. Inspirado en la temporada uno.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Sherlock proporciona una demostración<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Este es uno de los mejores Johnlock que he leido... Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Gracias Runa que me está ayudando con el beteo de este también. Sus review son más que bienvenidos, muock.

* * *

><p>Llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos cuando John lo descubrió haciéndolo por primera vez.<p>

John Watson estaba terminando de lavar la vajilla usada aquella noche cuando escuchó un extraño canturreo. Era profundo y gutural, como algo que emanaría del recinto de los gatos grandes en el zoológico. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba golpeando la caja torácica de John y haciéndola palpitar. Dejó caer una taza medio enjabonada y siguió el silvestre sonido hacia la sala de estar.

Allí encontró a Sherlock, tendido de espaldas en el sofá, con sus interminables piernas colocadas encima del lejano apoyabrazos y su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, dejando su garganta expuesta y vibrando bajo la tenue luz. Está ronroneando, y sus dedos de los pies están flexionándose lánguidamente, como si estuvieran dirigiendo a una orquesta invisible. Las manos de Sherlock están enraizadas en su cabello y está acariciándose lentamente, gentiles círculos en sus sientes con las yemas de sus pulgares. John tiene que admitir mentalmente que hay algo sensual en la forma en la que está poniendo sus manos sobre sí mismo, como si fuera un violín.

Sherlock deja que su cabeza caiga hacia un lado.

—John —dice, sin volverse a ver a su compañero de piso.

—¿Uhm? Acabo de terminar de ordenar —John no ha, de hecho, terminado. En gran parte porque Sherlock hizo estallar el lavaplatos la semana pasada, pero no va a volver a eso ahora. No tiene idea de qué está haciendo Sherlock, pero sea lo que sea, es más convincente que una vajilla de té con incrustaciones. Espera que su interés no sea tan obvio mientras se deja caer en el sillón rojo para conseguir un asiento en primera fila.

—_Eliminando —_contesta Sherlock, en respuesta a la pregunta que John no había formulado.

Debería ya estar acostumbrando, pero las casuales intrusiones de Sherlock en su cabeza aún lo hacían parpadear.

—Oh —dice—. Claro.

Se hace un silencio. John levanta con cuidado una edición manchada con café del _Diario de la Toxicología Analítica _de una pila de revistas que cubre el suelo. Abre un artículo sobre metabolitos en el plasma humano tras la administración subcutánea de la cocaína, luego frunce el ceño y se frota una mano sobre su barbilla sin afeitar. Está dando su mejor impresión de un hombre poseído por el espíritu de la investigación académica y no, rotundamente_ no,_ tiene deseo de estudiar al hombre que duerme en la planta baja, si es que alguna vez duerme.

—Continua —dice John, con lo que espera que haya sido un gesto de mano particularmente indiferente. Fija sus pupilas en la parte superior de la página, donde puede ver el texto y al mismo tiempo mantener la capacidad de reorientar su mirada a Sherlock, en caso de necesidad—. No dejes que te detenga.

—Mmm, como quieras. —Las palabras fueron dichas con pereza, con ese acento barítono que va directamente al núcleo de John.

_¿Cómo quiera? ¿Desde cuándo le importa un comino lo que yo quiera? ¿Y desde cuando he querido mamársela a mi compañero de piso sólo por el hecho de existir? Oh, cierto, desde el día en el que me mudé._

John no necesita mirar a Sherlock. Puede escucharlo sonreír de lado. Tan pronto como Sherlock vuelve a tocarse la cabeza, John regresa su mirada a él.

_Interesante._

Sherlock comienza insertando las yemas de sus dedos en los orificios detrás de sus ojos y por encima de sus pómulos, justo en el punto donde el hueso esfenoide se une con el temporal. Lentamente, con gran precisión, traza patrones allí… elipses, espirales, símbolos de infinito. Sus labios se abren y empieza a ronronear nuevamente.

Sin preocuparse más por ser atrapado mirando, John simplemente lo mira fijamente, tomando todo de él. Su largo y esbelto cuerpo. La subida y bajada de su pecho. La manera en la que su bata se aferra a muchos ángulos y pocas curvas. Sherlock a menudo se ve arrogante o entretenido o penetrantemente inteligente, pero acariciándose su cabeza con las manos, se ve abandonado y desgarbado, y ridículamente follable. John, de hecho, se ahoga por un momento. A pesar de haber tenido cinco años de formación médica, acababa de olvidar como respirar.

Los ojos de Sherlock están cerrados y su cabeza está recostada indecentemente sobre los cojines del sofá.

—Ohhh, sí —respira, y luego vuelve a ronronear.

Dirige sus dedos largos y pálidos por la mata oscura de su cabello, y por un momento John piensa en un piano: teclas blancas moviéndose en contra de las negras. Al principio, Sherlock es gentil, aplicando solamente la suficiente presión para estimular a los folículos. Después se abrió paso tirando y luego apretando. En el momento que empezó a follarse el cabello con las manos, Johnestaba furiosamente sonrojadoy el cabello de su propia cabeza estaba poniéndose de punta. Era algo que ocasionalmente le sucedía cuando estaba excitado. La última vez que sucedió fue cuando estaba en un jeep en Kandahar y una coronel canadiense llamada Anna estaba dándole una mamada en el asiento trasero.

_Oh jodida mierda._

John se toma un momento para hacerse una rápida auto-comprobación de sexualidad. La primera vez que realizó un diagnóstico diferencial sobre su inclinación sexual fue a los trece años y descubrió ser firmemente heterosexual. Haciendo a un lado los dos últimos meses, las décadas pasadas nunca le habían dado una razón real por la cual cuestionar su conclusión inicial. Es capaz de saber si un hombre es apuesto, de manera teórica, pero nunca se le insinuaría a uno. No cuando las mujeres son preciosas, tienen curvas, tienen buen olor y son muy improbables de detonar electrodomésticos.

Y, sin embargo, allí está tendido Sherlock, su camiseta recogida en un lado por haberse estado retorciendo; la piel suave de una cadera angular revelada, y John tiene que dejar que sus piernas se abran sólo para restablecer su circulación. Nunca había estado tan duro en su vida.

Entonces, el aliento de Sherlock lo atrapa y sus dedos se detienen a mitad de las caricias. Como si hubiera encontrado algo bajo su piel, algo pequeño y duro como una canica o una perla. Se muerde el labio inferior en concentración, sólo lo suficiente como para enrojecerlo. John puede ver que Sherlock ha encontrado algo que quiere eliminar, y va a ir detrás de ello.

John gime en voz alta. El _Diario de Toxicología Analítica_ cae al piso, contribuyendo, una vez más, al desorden general. Está demás mencionar que en este punto, a John le importa un carajo.

_Sherlock, por el amor de Dios, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes usar las yemas de tus dedos para reasignar partes de tu red neuronal que te hacen parecer "subóptimamente configurado". No es anatómicamente posible, Sherlock…_

A diferencia de su compañero de piso, John tiene práctica en no decir todo lo que se le viene a la cabeza, y ahora está dando un buen uso de ello. Si tuviera que hacer su argumentación en contra de la eliminación, existía un ligero pero presente riesgo de que Sherlock escuchara su opinión médica por primera vez y dejara de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo; y nunca lo intentaría nuevamente, al menos no en frente de una audiencia. John decide que si Sherlock quiere poner a prueba los límites de lo que la biología permite, estaría maldito si él, John Watson, luchara contra los avances de la ciencia.

Sherlock está aplicando más presión ahora, sus dedos sujetan sus sienes. De pronto, sus dedos vuelan hacia afuera y embiste sus pulgares dentro de los orificios superiores de sus pómulos. Gime y empieza a mecerlos hacia adentro y hacia fuera, la piel sumergiéndose en piel, convexo contra cóncavo. Está no terrenal y extraño, e inimaginablemente hermoso, como si un arcángel de alabastro hubiera aterrizado forzosamente en el sofá; y los sonidos que emitía esa garganta perlada estaban haciendo débil a John.

_¿Qué carajos está haciendo? Dejó claro donde Ángelo que no estaba remotamente interesado en el sexo, y ahora está dándose una qué… ¿Follada cerebral? ¿Masturbación cerebral? ¿Cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo? _John se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que sangra.

Y ahora esta particular sinfonía está llegando a un crescendo. Jadeando, Sherlock continua trabajando sobre sus sienes con sus pulgares. Sus ojos se sacuden y dan vueltas debajo de sus párpados cerrados, como si estuviera naufragando y soñando. Hay una fina capa de sudor en las partes de su cuerpo que John puede ver… su dulce y blanca garganta; sus elegantes manos; esa maldita cadera… y está temblando en todas partes. Una de sus piernas cae del apoyabrazos al piso, pero no parece siquiera estar consciente de ello. Está perdido, y sacude sus pulgares con fuerza y rápido.

_Nnngh. Simplemente joder nnngh en un plato con patatas fritas encima. Oh Dios, Sherlock…_

De repente, Sherlock arquea su cuello, levanta sus caderas, embute un puño en su boca (espera, no, ¿todo el puño?), grita una vez, y entonces, en frente de su dolorosamente excitado compañero de piso, cae gastado y laxo sobre el sofá.

John observa aturdido como Sherlock inclina su cabeza en su dirección, y entonces, abre sus ojos, sus pupilas enormes y negras como una noche sin estrellas. El pecho del detective aún sigue agitado, y hace uso del oxígeno extra que ha sido liberado por el hecho de que John olvidó respirar nuevamente.

—John —jadea—. John.

Una vez que se le pasa la conmoción de sentir a su pene soltar líquido pre-seminal por la manera en la que Sherlock dijo su nombre, John tiene una sensación, mitad pánico y mitad aturdimiento de que el hombre el frente suyo le pregunte si es que tiene un cigarrillo. O peor aún, le haga conseguir un cigarrillo, probablemente del bolsillo de sus pantalones de pijama. Los ojos de John bajan al mencionado pijama, el cual se ve sorprendentemente seco.

_Entonces__...__ ¿no se vino? ¿O se vino pero no eyaculó? Tantas cosas que podrían ser: eyaculación retrógrada, próstata inflamada, estenosis de las vesículas seminales. O, ehm, "uso excesivo". Tener orgasmos tan seguidos que no hay tiempo para que el líquido se acumule. Espera, ¿con qu__é __frecuencia__..._

—¿Ayudaría si te recuerdo que mi rostro está aquí arriba? —pregunta Sherlock, desconcertado. Maniobra sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Ahora que ha acabado, es dificultoso y objetivo nuevamente; y verlo incorporarse es como ver una pieza de origami espontáneamente convertirse en algo consciente.

—Sólo me pregunto si estás... bien. Si deseas una opinión médica, yo podría...

—Sí, estoy seguro de que podrías —dice Sherlock secamente—. Gracias. Estoy bien. Soy perfectamente capaz de eyacular, pero no solamente a través del estímulo cerebral —pasa una mano exploradora sobre su sien izquierda—. Por lo general —continúa. Su voz es como un chelo cubierto de chocolate y John comienza a asfixiarse nuevamente.

_Por favor. Por el amor a Dios, no hagas algo después del acto. No abraces ni acaricies ese lado de tu cabeza mientras le murmuras cosas dulces durante quince minutos para ayudarle a descender después del sexo, o voy a tener un ataque cardiaco en frente tuyo; y tan pronto como pongas tu boca en la mía para hacerme RCP, te lo prometo, moriré._

—Sí —dice John, después de tragar saliva un par de veces—. Por supuesto, es sólo que... ¿qué _fue_ eso?

Sherlock suelta el gemido atormentado de un genio a quien se le ha pedido que se repita a sí mismo.

—Te lo _dije._ Estaba eliminando. Mira, sabemos lo que sabemos por las vías que se unen a nuestras neuronas, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y cada vez que aprendemos algo, se crean nuevas vías, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Bueno, la gran mayoría de cosas que aprendemos son basura. Son inútiles, irrelevantes o simplemente erróneas. Aun así, nuestro cerebro está muy feliz de crear nuevas vías al servicio de todo tipo de basura; vías que, metafóricamente hablando, nos llevan a un pantano o acantilado o, Dios nos ayude, al apartamento de Anderson. Por supuesto, si nuestro cerebro fuera infinito en volumen y en velocidad de búsqueda, las irrelevancias no serían un problema. Solamente las falsedades rotundas serían un problema. Sin embargo, el cerebro humano tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de un melón. Así que, si descubrieras un método por el cual podrías remover todas las vías innecesarias del estado real de tu cerebro, y liberar espacio para usos más productivos, ¿no lo harías?

—No —dice John.

Sherlock lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los seres humano no siempre son capaces de reconocer qué es importante. Algunas veces lo que es importante sólo nos parece irritante o frustrante, o fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si después de haberme dicho mi vida entera e invitado a que venga donde la Sra. Hudson, y luego, guiñado el ojo… lo cual, por cierto, no es una manera apropiada de concluir una entrevista de un posible compañero de cuarto… qué hubiera sucedido si yo simplemente hubiera eliminado toda esa interacción tan pronto como sucedió?

—Bueno, se puede suponer que, aún tendrías acceso a un lavaplatos funcional.

John coge el cojín con la bandera del reino unido y la arroja hacia él. Dándole un golpe satisfactoriamente directo en el pecho.

—Hmm, violencia doméstica —dice Sherlock, inspeccionando el cojín por pistas—. Puede ser peligroso.

—Más te vale creer que soy peligroso —dice John, cruzándose de brazos.

Sherlock simula estar aterrorizado por dos segundos antes de aburrirse y mandar el cojín con la bandera británica nuevamente al agresor.

—Entonces, cuando eliminas —se atreve John—, ¿siempre lo haces... así?

—¿Cómo así? —pregunta Sherlock. John se vuelve rojo como una granada.

—Oh —dice Sherlock—, las contorsiones y arqueamientos. No, no necesito hacerlo así. Puedo ser inmóvil, silencioso y rápido, si deseo, aunque ayuda mover mis dedos. Simplemente es... así como aprendí a hacerlo primero, y a veces, es interesante regresar a eso.

John medita la nueva información.

—Entonces, tienes otras formas de reconfigurar tu disco duro. Y elegiste esta...

El detective inclina una ceja inocente hacia el cielo.

—¿Por tu beneficio? Sí.


	2. Necesario y suficiente

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Acá el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste! Al final puse dos notas por si hay dudas en algunas palabras que señale con asteriscos (*).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Necesario y suficiente<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿<em>Mi <em>beneficio? —pregunta John—. Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabías?

—Ha sido mencionado.

—¿Ese fuiste tú viniéndote hacia mí? No en el doble sentido de justo ahora, si es que eso fue lo que era, sino toda esa… ¿demostración?

Sherlock examina a su compañero de piso con curiosidad no disimulada.

—Si lo fuera, ¿funcionaría?

John frota una mano por su cara, luego se va a sentar en la mesita de café, a un brazo de distancia de su compañero; quien aún está relajado en lo que parece ser una neblina post-coital en el sofá. John bufa. _Por supuesto. No es como si Sherlock fuera hacerse a un lado y compartir espacio en el sofá._

—Puede que sí. Simplemente… creo que necesitamos hablar.

—Oh, glorioso —gime Sherlock, pateando el apoyabrazos. La mirada en su rostro dice: "Las personas no hacen más que eso."

—No me "oh, gloriosees". ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sherlock fija a John en una mirada de plata.

—Pensé que eso era obvio.

—No, para mí no lo es. Me dijiste donde Ángelo que no estabas buscando nada.

—No lo _estaba_. Realmente. John. ¿Porque alguien confundiría "no estaba buscando nada" con "no he encontrado nada"? Lógicamente hablando, las dos no son mutuamente necesarias y suficientes. No estaba buscando 50 libras en la escalera, pero las encontré de todas formas.

—Cierto. Está bien. Y ahora tú me encontraste a mí.

—Sí —Sherlock empuja el pecho de John con un largo y delgado dedo. John lo mira, perplejo—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿tengo que explicarte todo? _Tú la traes —_aclara Sherlock—. Tú la llevas. Te encontré, ahora es tu turno.

—Creo que estás mezclando "Tú las traes" con las escondidas.

Sherlock rueda sus ojos.

—Irrelevante.

—Es sólo que… ¿qué es lo que quieres? Y no me digas que ya pregunté, porque no me respondiste. ¿Quieres que continuemos como estábamos, contigo robando mis cosas, y yo haciéndote té y gritándote? ¿Quieres que me acueste junto a ti y acaricie tu cabeza, y elimine cosas aleatoriamente? ¿Quieres que…?

La voz de John se desvanece, porque no puede atreverse a decir: "¿Quieres que te folle?" a este hombre, ahora mismo, ni mucho menos quitarse el peso de encima del definitivo y alentador: "¿Quieres hacer el amor?". En cambio, aprieta su mandíbula y traga saliva.

—Todas son ideas interesantes, sobretodo la última. ¿Porque no las pruebas y vemos?

—Porque, Sherlock, si las cosas no funcionan va a ser muy difícil regresar a la forma en que estamos ahora. Y la forma en la que estamos ahora es... buena.

Sherlock alza una ceja.

—¿No es "extraordinaria"?

—Está bien. Lo que tenemos ahora es extraordinario. Es excitante y exasperante, y funciona. Y no quiero cambiarlo por un polvo duro encima de la alfombra oriental —no obstante, John pudo sentir sus ojos ponerse vidriosos al pensar en ello.

_¿Quién estaría arriba? Sherlock, probablemente, el estúpido insistente. Si se retuerce y es lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que los vecinos lo escuchen durante su mantenimiento básico cerebral, ¿cómo será cuando esté totalmente en celo? _John se toma un momento en imaginar cómo se sentiría tener a Sherlock entrando en él, montándolo _(oh sí, por favor, joder, sí, simplemente sí a todo, sí), _viniéndose duro y rápido dentro suyo, gimoteando su nombre.

—Siempre queda la mesa de la cocina —dice Sherlock, mirando su boca. John se da cuenta que durante su rápida visita a la tierra de _OhfóllameSherlock_, dejó que su lengua se asomara entre sus labios. Con rapidez, la retrae.

—Dime que no sabes _todo_ lo que estoy pensando —se queja.

—Casi todo. Lo veo escrito encima de tu cabeza en una variedad de fuentes sans-serif contemporáneas.

—Idiota —dice John, cariñosamente—. Probablemente lo haces —estudia el rostro angular de su compañero de piso—. ¿Has estado con un hombre antes?

Abruptamente, Sherlock rompe contacto visual. Luego jala su bata de vestir con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros y lo mira fijamente.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Solamente estoy pregun...

—¿Lo has hecho _tú_? No, no respondas eso. Sé que no. Siempre han sido mujeres. Prácticamente puedo _olerlas_ en ti.

—Gracias, Sherlock, por esa imagen encantadora.

Sherlock tuerce su cadera, como si fuera a darle la espalda a John, pero John lo toma de la muñeca y lo detiene.

—No.

—¿No qué? —Sherlock se ve demasiado sorprendido como para forcejear.

—No te voltees a un lado y entierres tu cabeza en los cojines como si estuvieras ignorándome, cuando en realidad sólo estás buscando una excusa para mostrar tu magnífico culo.

—Hmph.

—Efectivamente, hmph.

Una pausa.

—¿Realmente crees que es magnífico?

—Obviamente. ¿No puedes verlo escrito en fuente Johnston Underground encima de mi cabeza en tamaño 64 con corrección o algo por el estilo?

—Entonces no eres completamente heterosexual.

John libera las muñecas de Sherlock.

—Aparentemente, no —dice—. O si lo soy, será mejor que alguien se lo diga a mi pene —estaba dolorido por desear a Sherlock gran parte de la noche, y todavía se sentía pesado y duro por el deseo. Si no estuviera apuntando hacia arriba, haría un bulto admirable.

—Hmm —Sherlock cruza los brazos sobre su pecho ceremoniosamente. Claramente, divirtiéndose—. Creo que ahora sería un buen momento, como cualquier otro, para que empieces un discurso adicional más sobre las cualidades de mi culo.

John bufa.

—Por supuesto que te gustaría eso. Gilipollas narcisista.

—John —dice Sherlock, indulgente—. Podemos hablar de mi polla después de que la hayas visto. Discutamos una parte del cuerpo a la vez.

John arruga sus ojos cerrados. En el interior de sus párpados están flotando pixeles, y cuando se unen, forman las palabras: _"No es posible que esta sea mi vida". _Cuando abre sus ojos, Sherlock sigue allí, mirándolo como si fuera un tipo de pista especialmente brillante.

—Bien. Está bien. Es pomposo —respira John—. Ridículamente pomposo. Alguien con tu tipo de cuerpo, huesos, articulaciones y ángulos, no tiene porqué tener un culo así —Dios le ayude, no pudo evitar señalar con una mano el tema de conversación.

—¿Realmente crees eso?

—Sabes que sí. Es obsceno. Es como algo salido de un vídeo de Sir Mix-A-Lot —John ve a Sherlock mirarlo fijamente y se esfuerza en reorganizarse—. Olvida eso; no es importante. Sólo tómalo como un cumplido.

—Mmm.

—Además la forma en la que te vistes no ayuda.

—¿Cómo me visto? —pregunta Sherlock con inocencia.

—Sabes perfectamente bien como te vistes. ¿Cómo le llamas a esto? —John se estira y sostiene un lado de la tela azul.

—Es una bata de vestir.

—Sí, bueno, los hombres no se visten así. Al menos, de donde yo vengo, no; o nunca me hubiera quedado heterosexual durante tanto tiempo. ¿Supongo que es simple coincidencia que sea brilloso, bonito, capture la luz y se aferre a tu cuerpo cuando te mueves?

—Posiblemente.

—Sí, claro. Y por supuesto, tiene que tener rayas, sólo en caso de que tu culo no se viera ya lo suficientemente extravagante. Sherlock, te lo aseguro, la última cosa que tu extremadamente exuberante trasero necesita es un agrandado óptico con bandas laterales decorativas. Cada vez que te molestas y te retuerces haciendo pucheros y la tela se contonea en el sofá, tengo que irme del apartamento sólo para evitar hundir mis dientes dentro de él.

—Ya veo —dice Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Solamente tus dientes?

—Además —dice John, su voz conspiradora y baja—. La evidente prenda para orgías que traes encima, viene incluida con una útil cuerda para bondage, en caso de que desee amarrarte y _usarte_ al lado de la chimenea.

—Técnicamente, es un cinturón.

—Técnicamente, ¿realmente te importaría?

—Probablemente no.

—Me lo imaginaba. Sólo mírate. El cerebro tan grande como una gigante roja* y te vistes como una puta barata —las palabras son duras, pero la voz de John es admirable.

Sherlock exhala un poco de aire por la nariz, ofendido.

—No estaba consciente de que Dolce & Gabbana se viera barato.

—Oh, cierto, tu ropa que usas en el día. Discutamos eso también, ¿vale? Esos jodidos jeans negros que parecen tatuados. Esa apretada camisa púrpura que muestra tus pezones cada vez que abres la puerta de la nevera. No me mientas, sabes lo duros y apretados que se ponen cuando tienes frío. Y luego tengo que sacar mis ojos de tu pecho porque me estás mirando extrañamente, y lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy comiéndome con los ojos tu trasero nuevamente.

Sherlock parpadea.

—Dr. Watson, tienes una exquisita… boca sucia.

—Citando a un amigo: "Ha sido mencionado". Y eso no es solamente para lo que es buena.

—¿Cuánto ganan los operadores de sexo telefónico? Porque estás absolutamente siendo un desperdicio como médico.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Una pena, de verdad.

—Sí, es una pena, está bien —dice John. Está en modo indeciso ahora; se sube encima de su compañero de piso y lo sostiene de los hombros—. Una pena que voy a meterte en mi garganta en 30 segundos y estarás gritando tan fuerte que las parejas de casados asomaran sus cabezas por la esquina y te pedirán prestado a ti y a un frasco de Marmite. Y entonces, toda la clientela de Speedy hará cola en el pasillo, esperando recibir un poco de lo mismo, y no habrá suficiente; porque no te voy a compartir, Sherlock. Si me dejas tenerte, no compartiré ninguna parte tuya, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose, jadeando y presionados el uno contra el otro. John retira el cinturón de la bata de su compañero, pero Sherlock imita los mismos movimientos de hace unos minutos de John y lo toma por las muñecas, deteniéndolo.

—No, una lástima que nuestro tiempo haya acabado. Vamos a salir.

—¿Qué carajos?

—Julien nos espera —Sherlock pronuncia el nombre con un pequeño gemido francés al final. Naturalmente, su acento es perfecto—. Bueno, me espera a mí, en verdad; pero te llevaré.

—¿Quién mierda es Julien? —John descubre que se vuelve incluso más insultante de lo habitual cuando su compañero de piso le pone las bolas de color azul*.

—_Tuvimos _treinta minutos, John. Tú fuiste quien quiso gastarlos _hablando_. Es mi trabajo como tu futuro compañero sexual obligarte, ¿no es así? Ahora ve a ponerte algo más adecuado.

—¿Qué está mal con este suéter?

—¿Qué está bien con él?

John no alcanzó el rango de capitán en el Cuerpo Médico de la Armada Real sin aprender a elegir sus batallas.

—Está bien. Dejemos de criticar mi armario, ¿sí? Iré, pero necesito que te des cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, eres ridículamente molesto.

Sherlock parece ver aquello como un cumplido.

—Apuntado.

—Y segundo —dice John, su boca cerrándose en la oreja de Sherlock—. Te _haré_ pagar por esto.

Lo que había sido una sonrisa de lado se convierte en una sonrisa depredadora.

—Estoy contando en ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Gigante Roja:<strong> Estrella gigante de masa baja o intermedia.

**Bolas azules**: Jerga utilizada para referirse a la próstata congestionada, que a menudo se acompaña de dolor testicular agudo debido a la excitación sexual prolongada e insatisfecha.


	3. De sexo y trajes hechos a medida

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Acá el tercero, me alegro por la acogida que está teniendo este fic x3... yo encantada de leerles y responderles, así que no duden deja review, muock

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3: De sexo y trajes hechos a medida<strong>

* * *

><p>Hombres en corbatas negras y mujeres con lentes de Château Lafite se arremolinan alrededor de John y Sherlock, mientras que el detective, ajeno, guarda su teléfono nuevamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo.<p>

—Idiotas —dice—. Victoria Robinson no está desaparecida, ha sido víctima de homicidio. Además, tiene mal gusto en hombres. Especialmente, el amante cama—adentro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Se queja John—. ¿Y hay alguna manera de que pudieras haber sido más explícito que "ponte algo más adecuado"?

Están en la mansión de Julien en Hampstead, y están hasta sus manzanas de Adam en balaustradas al estilo Rococó y mármol italiano. Todos están vestidos más elegantes que John, incluyendo a los ayudantes, pero eso no es por lo que está molesto. No, está molesto porque él y Sherlock, el único consultor reina del drama del mundo, habían tenido una discusión en el taxi.

Habían estado llevándose de las mil maravillas hasta que se le ocurrió a John sospechar sobre que clase de cosas le gustaba eliminar a Sherlock.

* * *

><p><em>—Esa canción que estabas tarareando hoy —señaló John—. Has dejado de tararearla.<em>

_Cuando Sherlock no hizo ninguna señal de reconocimiento, John tarareó un par de compases de la Marcha Imperial._

_Sherlock miró fuera de la ventana del taxi._

_—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando._

_—Sherlock, ¿borraste la película que te mostré?_

_—No —respondió secamente Sherlock._

_—Bien._

_—Bueno, aún no —murmuró el detective._

_John lo fulminó con la mirada._

_—¿Qué? —espetó Sherlock—. John, sé que todo el mundo ha visto esa cosa, pero yo no soy todo el mundo. ¿Que alegría podrías posiblemente recibir de obstruir mis redes neuronales con basura?_

_John apretó la mandíbula._

_—¿Qué hay de malo con esa película?_

_—¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Estás empujándola incluso más profundamente en mi cerebro con sólo de hablar de ella!_

_—Pero..._

_—¡Auuuughh! —Frotando los dedos de ambas manos en sus sienes, Sherlock se dobló en posición fetal en el asiento y gimoteó, claramente en dolor—. El guión deplorable, la franca... actuación disecada, el agudo quejido del convertidor de energía..._

_—Está bien —siseó John, cuando el taxista se aclaró la garganta—. Entiendo._

_—¡Los ruidos desintegradores en la ausencia de una atmósfera! Eso es imposible, completamente imposible. En el espacio..._

_—Si, lo sé —dijo John, sus músculos faciales tensos. Sherlock había estado en una pataleta espacial desde el falso Vermeer—. Pero lo que necesitas entender es que esa película fue lo más memorable de mi infancia._

_Sherlock gruñó._

_—**No** me hagas sentir lástima por ti —suplicó._

_—Si ayuda, Han disparó primero._

_—¡Arrrrgh! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No puede!_

_Viajaron en un silencio tenso el resto del camino._

* * *

><p>—Tan pronto como un camarero pasa a su alcance, John agarra un vodka tonic de su bandeja de ébano y empieza a caminar más lento.<p>

—John —dice Sherlock, secuestrando el rango de visión de su compañero de piso con un dedo largo y ondulante—. Por favor, trata de mantener el ritmo. Han encontrado el MPV de la Sra. Robinson en el aparcamiento de Torrington.

—¿Y? —John se pregunta ociosamente donde estarán los baños. Se imagina urinarios bañados en oro, cada uno con su propia barandilla pequeña de mármol.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en ese aparcamiento?

—Claro.

—Descríbemelo.

—No lo sé; al parecer he _eliminado _todo detalle relevante. —John nota con satisfacción que su escándaloparece estar provocando que su interlocutor frunza el ceño. _Te lo mereces por ser un imbécil,_ piensa—. Bien, entonces —dice John, cruzando los brazos—. Gris. Hecho de concreto. Lleno de coches.

—Estás haciendo esto específicamente para provocarme —acusa Sherlock.

—No tengo que _hacer _nada. Ya estabas así cuando te conocí. Junto a la catatonia; es tu estado natural.

—El lugar es viejo, John. Los espacios son estrechos... quizás son 43 cm más estrechos que los espacios promedio. Hechos para alojar cómodamente un Mini del 63, pero no mucho más.

—Lo siento, sigo sin seguirte.

—Además, el edificio está en espiral.

—Así es.

—Entonces —resopla Sherlock—, ella era adicta a la benzodiacepina, y la había dejado de golpe en los últimos cinco días.

—Ah —la formación médica de John entra en acción, y se muerde el labio inferior con sus dientes—, Síndrome de abstinencia. Ha debido de estar cansada, ansiosa, deprimida, impulsiva. Tal vez suicida. Nada de esto refuerza un caso de homicidio. En todo caso, esto abre la pregunta de si ella se quitó la vida o no.

—John. Deja de hojear mentalmente tus libros de medicina y piensa. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que viste a alguien necesitando una dosis de benzo?

—Quizás hace dos años.

—Descríbeme a esta persona.

—Dave —dice John—. Era un amigo mío del ejército. Nos enviaron a Afganistán y su distribuidor no vino con nosotros. Dios, pasó un infierno. Vértigo. Náuseas. Estaba tan mareado que se caía sólo al caminar alrededor de la tienda. Cefáleas brutales, espasmos oculares, acatisia. Le lancé mi casco una vez y le cayó encima. Era un genio en el cricket antes, pero todo ese verano su coordinación ojo/mano se fue a la mierda.

Sherlock le dispara a John una mirada triunfal.

—¿Te suena eso a una persona que pueda aparcar un Fiat Multipla en un espacio más pequeño de lo normal en el sexto piso de un aparcamiento en espiral que induce vértigo? _¿Con el arranque hacia adentro?  
><em>  
>—No —dice John, cuando la comprensión lo inunda—. Tienes razón. Victoria no aparcó esa cosa. Alguien más lo aparcó por ella.<p>

—Sí. El novio. Él la mató, arrojó su cuerpo a un lado de su yate en un área frecuentada por tiburones, luego dejó su Fiat en el aparcamiento.

—Brillante —dice John, ligeramente sin aliento y mirándolo fijamente.

—Ni siquiera te conté cómo sé lo de los tiburones.

—No importa. Aún así es jodidamente brillante.

Labios rojos se arquearon en una sonrisa, Sherlock irradia alegría. Hay una incomodidad en ella, como si la cara que lleva puesta era recién salida de una caja y no tiene idea de como hacerla funcionar.

_Es tan hermoso. Joder, míralo._ La figura larguirucha de Sherlock está enfundada en uno de sus ceñidos trajes negros. Probablemente no es coincidencia que esté usando la misma camisa apretada de color púrpura que John había alabado en el apartamento. Está abierta en el cuello, peligrosamente, y muestra su cuerpo. John nunca había estado sexualmente atraído hacia el esternón de alguien antes, pero lo está ahora.

Hay un hermoso lunar al lado derecho de la laringe de Sherlock, y una constelación de ellos en la parte baja del lado izquierdo de su garganta. John se pregunta dónde estarán el resto de los lunares de Sherlock. Quiere encontrarlos todos y lamerlos, poco a poco, en el elaborado piso de parquet de la mansión de Julien. Su compañero de piso, sin embargo, tiene otras ideas.

* * *

><p>—Oh, es navidad —gime Sherlock.<p>

—Sally Donovan tiene razón —dice John, frotándose una mano con su barbilla—. Te exitas con estas cosas.

Atormentado por la absorción mental y la codicia, Sherlock no responde. Sus ojos brillan y su respiración es lenta. Antes de que pueda responderle a John, tiene que literalmente, sacudirse. Se ve como un galgo afgano emergiendo de un lago.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada. Por favor, continúa.

Continuar es el punto fuerte de Sherlock.

Encorvado, el aficionado al homicidio frota inquisitivamente una mejilla contra una vitrina cerrada llena de libros. Si las etiquetas que la acompañan son correctas, todos ellos están encuadernados en piel humana del siglo XVIII o XIX.

—La mayoría de estas subastas de asesinos privadas son increíblemente decepcionantes —dice Sherlock—. No las de Julien. Julien tiene las cosas más _maravillosas_.

—Mm —dice John—. Bueno, tienes razón en hacer tus compras navideñas temprano. Evita las prisas, siempre digo.

Un par de ojos color plata alzaron la mirada socarronamente.

—Broma —dice John. A pesar de que nunca han hablado de ello, está bastante seguro que Sherlock no hace compras navideñas. No está del todo claro que Sherlock sepa cuando es Navidad.

No tiene que preocuparse por la respuesta del otro hombre, porque las orejas del detective ya se han apagado nuevamente.

—Magnífico —gime Sherlock, señalando un pequeño volumengrisáceo. Parece estar encuadernado en una gamuza especial de grano fino—. La autobiografía de un salteador de caminos, encuadernado en su propia piel después de ser ejecutado. Imagínate lo que podrías _aprender _de esto. Su ADN aún está allí, John.

—Mm. Y pensar que nuestra mesita de café ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin él.

—Las cosas que usualmente ves en estos eventos son tan horteras y baratas —señala Sherlock, su voz llena de desprecio—. Una vez fui a una donde estaban subastando el traje de payaso de John Wayne Gacy. Realmente, John. ¿Qué puedes aprender de eso?

—¿Cómo tenerle miedo a los payasos?

—Y junto a eso, estaban mostrando un par de bragas autografiadas y una vez usadas por esa mujer que apaleó a muerte a su marido con un hierro número 9 —Sherlock se estremece, no por empatía sino por disgusto. La ropa interior femenina, al igual que sus dueñas, no es su área.

—Pero las cosas de Julien —continúa en una rica voz de barítono—, son elegantes. Una vez puso sus manos en la pica usada para mostrar la cabeza de Oliver Cromwell —Sherlock da un par de zancadas, avanza varios metros, y luego se pone de rodillas en sus pantalones de algodón frente a otro gabinete—. ¡John, John, mira esto!

John mira por encima del hombro ligeramente musculoso de su amigo. El gabinete es oscuro, y sostiene lo que parece ser sólo un cuaderno andrajoso sobre un cojín. La cubierta de cuero es de color rojo sangre. Y aunque la etiqueta que lo acompaña está oscurecida, John puede leer la palabra "Holmes" en la primera línea.

—¿Más piel humana? —pregunta John.

—Mejor que eso —ronronea Sherlock, su aliento empañando el cristal.

Mientras Sherlock trabaja en un mini—orgasmo por el cuaderno, John se toma un momento en apreciar la vista de Sherlock en rodillas. Su ensimismamiento es interrumpido por una voz baja y entrecortada a unos 12 cm por encima de su oreja derecha. Se vuelve para ver a un hombre francés alto y delgado con cabello negro, piel morena y penetrantes ojos verdes.  
><em><br>Mierda. Se ve como el sexo y huele como trajes hechos a medida. Exactamente el tipo de persona que me imaginaría junto a Sherlock, si es que tuviera que imaginármelo junto a alguien._

—Sherloque —murmura el intruso—. C'est si bon de te revoir.

—Julien —dice Sherlock, cayendo sobre sus talones—. Me alegro de verte también.

Para horror de John, Julien se arrodilla en el piso, al lado de Sherlock, toma su barbilla en su mano y lo besa de modo gálico, deteniéndose primero en la mejilla derecha, y luego en la izquierda. Desde su punto de vista, John no puede decir si Sherlock le está devolviendo el beso. Entonces, Julien toma a Sherlock de las muñecas y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

La sangre de John corre fría, y después, caliente. _¿Desde cuando permite que otro hombre lo toque de esa forma? Yo no lo he tocado así.  
><em>  
>La adrenalina corriendo a través del cuerpo de John le suplica que empiece a lanzar puñetazos, cuando de pronto, Sherlock se mueve al lado de John. John está un poco sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.<p>

Julien mira al hombre más pequeño de arriba abajo. John no puede decir si la curvatura de su labio significa diversión o desprecio.

—¿Este es tu...?

—John. Este es John —Sherlock tiene ligeras marcas rojas en casa mejilla sólo por la presión de Julien besándolo,

_Por supuesto que las tiene. Dios. Su piel es tan blanca y fina que todo le deja marcas. El hombre es un maldito Telesketch._

John presiona sus pulgares en las cuencas de sus ojos. Realmente no quiere pensar lo fácil que sería traerle color al pálido de cuerpo de Sherlock en este momento.

—Tu... John —respira Julien—. _Charmant _—pausa para susurrar en el oído de Sherlock.

—No en ese sentido —dice Sherlock con brusquedad.

John frunce el ceño. El mensaje que el ex—médico de ejército está tratando de enviar a Julien con su rostro es: "Lo que sea que hayas acabado de decir, más te vale creer que es _exactamente _en ese sentido."

—Por supuesto que no —dice Julien—. Error mío. Aún así, es un placer verte contento. Por favor, has como si estuvieras en casa. Espero que estés encontrando todo a tu gusto.

—Enormemente —dice Sherlock, y John quiere tomar el lote #146, el pico de hielo usado en el triple homicidio de Torquay, y plantarlo justo en el medio de los veloces ojos grises.

—Sabes —dice Julien—, tengo más artículos arriba. El arma del asesino del caso del Diablo Devonshire, _par exemple_. Además, sabías que el estrangulador de Boston hacía bisutería?

—Soy consciente de que Albert DeSalvo hacía bisutería —dice Sherlock—. Puedo asegurarte que la persona que realmente cometió los homicidios por los que fue encarcelado, no los hizo.

_¡Te detuvieron el ligue! _El rostro de John se ilumina con una alegría impropia de un oficial.

—Oh, sí, el caso es un tanto polémico, ¿no es así? —Julien es persistente—. Pero tal vez te gustaría ver algo mejor. Es la joya de mi colección. La he mantenido bien escondida en mi dormitorio principal. Pocas personas la han visto.

—¿Qué cosa es? —pregunta Sherlock.

—Es una tabaquera.

—Suena excelente —murmura John.

—Tiene una procedencia muy... especial —dice Julien.

Sherlock jadea.

—¿Tienes la tabaquera de Jack el Destripador?

Julien asiente.

_Listo. Es suficiente.  
><em>  
>Aunque no está muy acostumbrado a maltratar a su compañero de piso. John lanza su brazo izquierdo bruscamente alrededor de la cintura cónica de Sherlock y tira de él hasta que sus costados chocan. El prisionero deja de mirar a Julien y mira con la boca abierta al hombre que lo tiene sujeto.<p>

—_Nos encantaría verla _—dice el médico, su barbilla alzada al máximo—. ¿Verdad que sí, _cariño_? No te molestaría enseñarnos el dormitorio principal _ahora mismo,_ ¿verdad, Julien?

Extrañamente sin palabras, Sherlock mira fijamente del posesivo brazo de John a su rostro una y otra vez.

—Oh vaya, mira la hora que es —dice Julien, claramente re—evaluando la situación—. Lo siento _terriblemente_, pero debo buscar al sumiller. Ya sabes como es. Si no abre el Château d'Yquem ahora, nadie lo beberá.

—Que lastima —dice John, aún sosteniendo a Sherlock. Ambos hacen una extraña pareja de siameses, con la cadera de John fusionada al fémur de Sherlock—. En alguna otra ocasión, tal vez.

—Tal vez —dice Julien. Hace una pausa para retirar de una caricia un rizo de la cara de Sherlock—. _Toujours les cheveux en bataille _—dice—. Nunca cambias, _chéri_.

—Oh, creo que he cambiado sólo en estos dos últimos meses —dice Sherlock. Su voz no es gentil, pero tampoco es cruel—. Adiós, Julien.

Julien le da a Sherlock una mirada divertida.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

John le da a Julien una leve inclinación de cabeza y lleva a Sherlock a una tranquila esquina debajo de una escalera de caracol. Estira el cuello de tal forma que pueda susurrar directamente en el oído de Sherlock.

—Repasa esto conmigo nuevamente —dice—. ¿Estás _completamente _seguro de que no tienes un novio?


	4. Un cabello que da pelea y un tipo duro

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Espero que les guste este capítulo, es probable que la próxima semana no actualice por las fiestas, (hoy me costó mucho actualizar! pero acá tienen)

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Aquí tendremos a hombres un poco borrachos. Si los tipos que se insinúan cuando están borrachos ofenden tus creencias de dudosa procedencia, probablemente no quieras leer esto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4: Un cabello que da pelea y un tipo duro pero encantador<strong>

Sherlock suspira.

—No trates de deducir, John. Eres mediocre cuando lo haces durante tus mejores momentos, y peor aún cuando estás enfadado.

"Mediocre", es probablemente la mejor cosa que Sherlock ha dicho sobre las habilidades de deducción de alguien, así que John hace su mejor esfuerzo para ser comprensivo. A veces, cuando el alcohol está en el medio, John no es tan bueno en eso.

—Escucha, estúpido arrogante —sisea—. _No_ seas condescendiente conmigo en público en este momento, o _yo_ seré quien haga mediocre a tu culo hasta que tu próstata explote.

—¿Es eso una promesa? —sisea Sherlock en respuesta—. Porque créeme, me encontrarás muy dispuesto a ello.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué me pongo duro cada vez que el presumido y despistado de mi compañero de piso habla así? La próxima vez dirá que estará muerto de agradecimiento, y tendre que follármelo hasta la inconsciencia contra la bandeja de queso Camembert._

—Así que Julien no es tu novio, entonces —dice John—. O una cosa a la que regresarás al minuto que te saque la pierna de encima.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

—Es un _conocido._ Obviamente.

Sus pupilas están dilatadas, sin embargo John no puede saber si es porque está excitado o por la oscuridad que hay debajo de la escalera.

_¿De verdad se está… sonrojando? No, no es posible. Este hombre no se sonroja. Debe ser a causa de las sombras._

—Sí, obviamente —replica John—. Sherlock, tenía sus manos totalmente sobre ti.

—Tú también —dice Sherlock, alzando una puntiaguda ceja en dirección a su cintura, en donde John aún estaba aferrado como una lapa. Si esto es una indirecta para que lo soltase, el doctor no la toma en cuenta. En todo caso, se aferra con más fuerza.

—Lo conocí en la universidad —dice Sherlock.

—¿Y esa cosa que hizo al final tocando tu cabello? —indica John, estimulado por la falla de su compañero de piso al no contar detalles—. ¿Qué fue _eso?_

—Dice que tengo un cabello que da pelea. Que aún lo tengo —aclara Sherlock.

—¿Qué?

—Es una expresión francesa. Significa que tu cabello… sobresale —Sherlock pasa una mano a través de sus rebeldes rizos—. Revoltoso. Como si hubiera estado en la guerra.

La incredulidad inunda a John como una ola.

—¿Quiere decir que luce despeinado como si _recién _te hubieras _despertado_?

—Por así decirlo.

—Dice que _aún_ luce como si recién te hubieras despertado —corrige el doctor, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Sherlock, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te vio en una cama?

—Nunca te pones así de gruñón por un comentario cuando estás completamente sobrio —espeta Sherlock—. Pero sí, solíamos dormir juntos. No, ya no lo hacemos más. Además, tus uñas están haciendo hendiduras en mi cadera.

John suelta un poco su agarre, de tal manera que ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar sangre.

—¿Cuándo estabas en la universidad... —empieza, no sabiendo cómo terminar la pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Julien se aprovechó de ti?

El rostro de Sherlock es indescifrable.

—No.

—¿Lo hizo? Porque te juro que le cortaré la yugular si lo hizo —John considera romper una botella de Château d'Yquem contra la mesa y rebanar a Julien con el filo.

Sherlock gimotea.

—¿Puede satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre algo, doctor? ¿Alguna vez hiciste el juramento hipocrático? ¿O simplemente moviste la boca cuando todos los demás lo dijeron?

—Simplemente moví mis labios. ¿Te hizo daño? No me refiero a esta noche. ¿_Alguna_ vez te hizo daño?

—No —dice Sherlock, irritado—. Maldición, John, ¿qué te pasa? No estoy acostumbrado a estar en el extremo pequeño del microscopio.

John se permite hacer una última pregunta.

—¿Qué te susurró? Cuando dijiste: "No en ese sentido".

—Insinuó que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Estaba refiriéndose a ti. Creo que el término exacto que usó fue: "un tipo duro pero encantador". Como todos los demás en Gran Bretaña, cree que estamos follando, y ya te aclaré que desearía que así fuera. Ahora, si me sueltas, iré a por algo de beber.

John mira, anonadado, como Sherlock se dirige al bar. No es que esté sorprendido que todavía otro miembro de la Unión Europea piense que él y Sherlock están teniendo algo. Es que nunca nadie lo había llamado a él, John Watson, cirujano brillante y veterano condecorado, un tipo rudo pero encantador. O, mejor dicho, "el tipo que le gustan a Sherlock". Por un momento, John está silenciosamente emocionado.

* * *

><p>—Estás borracho —dice John una vez que el taxi los ha dejado en Baker Street. Están presionados contra una pared en el pasillo, riéndose como monos.<p>

—No lo estoy —dice Sherlock con la pronunciación impecable—. Ceceo cuando estoy borracho. Actualmente, estoy insoportablemente sobrio.

John procede a reírse, literalmente, hasta casi enfermarse. Se agarra débilmente su estómago.

—Detente… mi estómago… por favor, detente. ¿Ceceas cuando estás borracho? Oh Dios, Dios. Estás enojado ahora, pero recuérdame restregártelo en tu cara. Venderé entradas en frente de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock le da a su compañero de piso una sonrisa divertida.

—Realmente, John. Si alguien aquí está borracho, ese eres tú.

—Eres increíble. Simplemente increíble. Tus palabras incluso se vuelven más largas cuando has tenido un par de copas. No, no estoy borracho. Mi última bebida fue hace horas. Tú empezaste a beber justo al final.

Suben las escaleras y entran al apartamento. Sherlock colapsa en el sofá, y John colapsa encima de él.

—No te voy a follar esta noche, ¿sabes? —dice John, su cabeza contra el hombro de Sherlock.

Sherlock se tensa.

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo ganas. Ha sido una larga noche, y estoy cansado y enojado —John no puede evitar murmurar en voz baja—. Debiste haber tenido algo en Hampstead mientras podías. Estoy seguro que te hubiera dejado sostener la estaca de Oliver Cromwell mientras te lo hacia contra el Aston Martin.

Sherlock se ve vagamente horrorizado.

—¿Aún estás molesto por eso? Ni siquiera estoy pensando en él. Estoy pensando en ti, idiota.

—Sí, claro —gruñe John, cediendo a un momento de amargura—. Vamos, ve a acostarte en una tina repleta de caviar de Beluga y dale una llamada para tener sexo. Estoy seguro que sus hijos serán hermosos. De verdad. Tan sólo los pómulos son…

—John, difícilmente creo que…

—Por el amor de Dios, sé que no es biológicamente posible embarazar a otro hombre por vía sexual. Sé que crees que soy un glorificado chico de los recados, pero tengo un título de médico.

—Sí, y yo sé que tu piensas que no puedo saber cuando bromeas —dice Sherlock, frustrado—. Pero a menudo, no puedo. Antes de que nos fuéramos de casa, dejaste claro que me querías amarrar y usar en la chimenea. ¿Debo asumir que te referías a aquello literalmente? Como un estante para paraguas.

John gimotea.

—Detente. Me estás recordando a tu hermano.

—Está bien, te lo mereces. Después de provocarme, implicas que ya no me deseas porque estuve con alguien más antes. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo deducir de aquello?

—Sí, bueno, tú no eres exactamente el Sr. Transparente. Yo me insinué en el restaurante de Angelo.

—Sólo para que quede claro, ¿eso es lo que fue?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Estúpido, tan estúpido —dice Sherlock, jalándose el cabello exasperadamente—. Como cuando pensé que Harry era tu hermano.

John pone una mano en la de Sherlock para evitar que se sacara toda la cabellera. Una vez que la mano de Sherlock se detiene, John la suelta.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse. Pensaste que era heterosexual. Buena deducción. Lo era, hasta que te conocí.

—En mi defensa, no hay prenda de vestir en el mundo más evidente en oler a heterosexualidad que un suéter ligeramente holgado de color avena con forma de ochos en un hombre bajo y duro que recién acababa de volver de la guerra. Es el polo opuesto de los calzoncillos color verde neón.

—Bueno, recién te había conocido esa tarde. ¿Cuando se suponía que iba a comprar ropa nueva?

—Querido Jim —entona Sherlock—. En vista a los evento más recientes, requiero de un armario más extravagante. Por favor, arréglalo por mí.

John se ríe.

—¿Esa es tu imitación de mí? Es terrible.

—No quiero imitarte. Solamente hay uno como tú. Y ese número es necesario y suficiente.

John aleja su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Sherlock.

—Verás, eso es lo que no comprendo. Eso… lo que acabas de decir… fue romántico. Nunca has sido romántico conmigo hasta hoy día. No puedes estar en contra mía si estoy confundido.

Sherlock rueda sus ojos.

—John, aunque haya aceptado insinuaciones amorosas en el pasado, nunca afirmé ser experimentando en _hacerlas_. Nunca pedí tener sexo, en mi vida. Sólo empecé a insinuarme porque tú estabas tomandote tu maldito tiempo en hacerlo.

_¿En toda su vida nunca pidió tener sexo? No, por supuesto que no. Con ese cuerpo, nunca ha tenido que hacerlo. _En cualquier caso, John encuentra difícil imaginar que su nervioso e inteligente compañero de piso hubiera tenido muchas experiencias. Sin duda el sexo, como el respirar, estaba sobrevalorado.

—Te doy puntos por originalidad —dice John, pensando en como Sherlock se retorcía al hacer su danza unipersonal cuando eliminaba—. ¿Pero como sé que no me estás convenciendo por la novedad de la situación? Ya sabes, como un experimento.

Sherlock traza con un dedo pálido y largo un lado del rostro de John.

—Estás preocupado de que no valore tu amistad —dice finalmente—. Que solamente quiero sexo. Que esto es solamente algo más que voy a tomar de ti, como tu teléfono o tu computadora, o la mitad de tu taza de té ya bebida.

—Ehm, sí —admite John—. Eso es correcto. Te conozco Sherlock, pero no en este ámbito.

—Del mismo modo, estoy distraído por la idea de que el cariño que me tienes es primordialmente platónico, y eso, aunque tú tolerases el sexo conmigo al principio, pronto te darías cuenta que no te gusta y volverías con las mujeres.

—Creo que me _gustaría_, si supiera que no es solamente un polvo.

Sherlock chasquea sus dedos de manera decisiva, luego se saca la chaqueta y termina desabotonando su ya parcialmente abierta camisa.

—¿Y _qué _estás haciendo ahora? —pregunta John con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

—Necesitamos más información. Aquí, pon tu mano en mi cuerpo y dime que no me deseas.

Cuando John, atónito, no se mueve, Sherlock toma su muñeca y coloca la mano de John en su pecho expuesto.

—Piensa en esto como una prueba de polígrafo de bajo presupuesto, equivalente a una cirugía en el campo de batalla, pero mejor, porque esto realmente va a funcionar. Uhmm, las mejores prácticas requieren un control. Primera pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—John Hamish Watson.

—Verdad.

El pecho alto de Sherlock está frío y suave, y los latidos de su corazón son rápidos contra los dedos de John.

—Así que estás evaluando…

—Sí, sí, temperatura, respiración, transpiración, pulso. También olor. Hueles delicioso John. Segunda pregunta: ¿Dónde vives?

—Contigo, maldito chiflado. Dios me ayude, vivo contigo.

A pesar de la falta de proximidad al refrigerador, el aire frío está haciendo que los pezones de Sherlock se pongan duros, y partes de la anatomía de John están siguiendo su ejemplo.

—Verdad. Tercera pregunta: ¿Me deseas? No está última semana, el mes pasado o ayer, sino ahora mismo, ¿lo haces?

—Sí. Absolutamente, sí.

El rostro de Sherlock se rompe en una sonrisa radiante.

—Verdad —concluye.

John se quita el suéter y se desabotona la camisa. Luego coloca la mano de Sherlock en su corazón.

—Solamente una pregunta. ¿Soy un experimento?

Un rubor se asoma en el rostro de Sherlock.

—John, no puedes saber nada sin hacer antes un control. Pregúntame algo que ya sabes la respuesta. ¿Al menos sabes como leer la información?

—No me importa eso. ¿Soy un experimento?

—No. Eres mi amigo, mi colega y mi pareja. Me preocupo por ti y quiero… —Sherlock mira su interior. Busca el vocabulario—. ¿Satisfacerte? Sí.

—Bueno, entonces —dice John, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Vamos.

Agarra la mano de Sherlock, lo retira del sofá, lo lleva a través de la cocina y llegan a la habitación de Sherlock.


	5. El archivo

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Sé que demoré, pero se me complicó bastante traducir este capítulo, va desde la perspectiva de Sherlock! Gracias Runa por el beteo, disfruten :3!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: El archivo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NdA:<strong> Todos los capítulos anteriores han sido escritos desde el punto de vista de John. Este de aquí es del de Sherlock. Oh, y de dos hombres extraordinarios, un poco borrachos y calientes finalmente entrando en acción.

* * *

><p>Contrario a las oscuras especulaciones de algunos de sus colegas en el Yard, Sherlock tenía un poco de familiaridad con las emociones. Ira, sí… Mycroft puede ser testigo de aquello. Aburrimiento, definitivamente. Excitación, por supuesto, siempre y cuando hubiera un homicidio particularmente sinuoso en el cual trabajar, o mejor aún, un montón de ellos. Recientemente, sin embargo, Sherlock ha estado sintiendo algo más, algo que sólo sucede cuando John Watson está presente. Sea lo que sea, involucra una boca seca, ritmo cardíaco elevado, sudoración no relacionada a la temperatura ambiental, ligera desorientación, una inhabilidad de quedarse quieto, y un deseo de destrozar sus propias uñas, sí, hasta hacerlas moléculas. Y esto es un problema, porque desde que Sarah lo deja salir de la clínica, John está a su alrededor casi todo el tiempo, sonriendo y discutiendo con Sherlock, arreglando cosas, haciendo té, y amenazando a todo aquel que mirara a Sherlock con los ojos bizcos y oliera algo absolutamente brillante.<p>

Durante la primera semana que John vivió con él, Sherlock supuso que lo que estaba experimentando era ansiedad. Aproximadamente a la cuarta semana, Sherlock empezó a deliberar la perturbadora posibilidad de que podía ser amor. A la séptima semana, había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de ambas, y de que, por lo tanto, estaba bien y totalmente jodido, sólo que no en el sentido que preferiría estarlo.

Hablando históricamente, Sherlock nunca había sentido ningún tipo de ansiedad por el sexo. Lo disfruta. El sexo se trata de otras personas deseándolo. El sexo se trata de mantenerse independiente y superior mientras su mente inferior pierde la cabeza... y es pura caridad de parte de Sherlock dignificar el contenido craneal de otras personas con su nombre… sobre su cuerpo. El sexo se trata de manipular. Cuanto más físicamente accesible se haga él mismo, lo menos mentalmente accesible se convierte, y sus oponentes casi nunca se dan cuenta. El sexo no se trata de placer; se trata de poder y estrategia. El sexo es un juego, y Sherlock, es muy, muy bueno en él.

Pero lo que siente por John es… diferente. Estos días, cuando nota el estado poco respetable de las rodillas de Sally Donovan, se encuentra preguntándose qué se sentiría poner su propio placer a un lado para proporcionarle placer a otra persona. Le toma por sorpresa darse cuenta una noche, en medio de una operación de vigilancia en un callejón, que le encantaría ponerse de rodillas para John, y también poner los brazos hacia abajo, si John así lo quería. Esto quizás tendría sentido táctico si Sherlock sólo buscaba una manera de atraer al otro hombre o de hacerlo enamorarse de él, pero no se trata de eso. Sherlock quiere satisfacer a John porque John es valiente, amable, gracioso, fuerte, descuidado, increíble, huele delicioso, y merece sentirse bien.

Y es ahí de donde proviene el miedo. Porque Sherlock está empezando a sospechar que, de los casi siete mil millones de personas en la tierra, John es el único que se merece sentirse no sólo bien, sino permanentemente eufórico, y compartir la vivienda con Sherlock no es un acceso directo para aquel estado de merecida felicidad. El detective no está solamente al tanto de las deficiencias de su propia humanidad… sino que las cultiva. Su lengua es irascible, sus estados de ánimo son volubles, y sus exigencias son aristocráticas. Ninguna de estas características son conductoras a la producción de éxtasis en otros. Por lo tanto, lógicamente hablando, lo que Sherlock debería hacer es dejar a John Watson solo. Pero no puede. No puede hacerlo, y aunque es bastante hábil en esconder sus emociones, las cosas que siente por su compañero de piso están haciendo aquello pedazos.

—Dime —insiste Sherlock cuando John empieza a sacarle la camisa púrpura de sus hombros.

—¿Decirte qué? —dice John. Tira la camisa de Sherlock a una silla y empieza a sacarse la suya. Su piel es dorada, y sus músculos, gracias a un régimen matutino de abdominales y sentadillas, están aún militarmente firmes, aunque nunca son notables debajo de sus gigantescos suéteres. A menos que uno sea un experto en la deducción y esté específicamente buscándolos.

—Dime cómo hacerte llegar al órgasmo. Por favor, John. Necesito saber como suenas, como hueles, como sabes. Quiero darte mis manos, mi boca, todo. Quiero hacerte eyacular.

John le regala a Sherlock una sonrisa intensa y vertiginosa, y luego manda a la camisa N°2 a volar por los aires.

—Oh, _jódeme_ —se maravilla—. Es como estar conversando con Masters y Johnson (1). No, no frunzas el ceño. Me gusta. De todas formas, ¿quién dice que tú vas a empezar? Puede que yo quiera poner mis manos… o boca… en ti primero.

—Permíteme —dice Sherlock—. Lo necesito.

En el momento, es el argumento más coherente que se le puede ocurrir.

John considera esto, luego pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo. Tentativamente, Sherlock coloca sus manos alrededor de los omóplatos desnudos de John, y los dos hombres se abrazan.

_Cálido. John es tan cálido. Es cálido y está descansando su cabeza contra mi cuello y huele como el Earl Grey y a la manzanilla de su shampoo, a almizcle, y al ozono en la atmósfera justo antes de que llueva._

—Hagamos esto lentamente —murmura John, su boca contra la piel de Sherlock—. No hay necesidad de hacer todo a la vez. Tenemos un montón de tiempo.

Sherlock asiente. Explora los hombros del hombre más pequeño con sus manos. El izquierdo tiene una cicatriz. Sherlock pasa sus dedos sobre la forma de destello elevada que marca donde la bala talibanés entró al cuerpo de John. Es como una pequeña réplica de la supernova de Van Buren.

—¿Quién era? —Sherlock quería saber.

—¿El francotirador?

—El paciente. Al que estabas tratando cuando te dispararon.

_Obvio._

_La forma y tamaño de la cicatriz de John son compatibles con una herida causada por una bala de 7.62x39 mm disparada de una AK-47 Rusa. El relativamente pequeño diámetro de la cicatriz sugiere que la herida no fue causada a corta distancia. No hay herida de salida en el pecho de John, porque la bala, a pesar de haber sido diseñada para penetrar aproximadamente 25 cm de tejido suave, chocó con su omóplato izquierdo, lo destrozó, y se detuvo. El ángulo de penetración, como indica la cicatriz, puede significar que el francotirador estaba acostado en el suelo mientras que John estaba de pie, pero sólo si el francotirador estaba disparando a corta distancia. Esto no es compatible con el diámetro de la cicatriz. Conclusión: John estaba de rodillas cuando el francotirador le disparó desde arriba._

_¿Por qué John estaba de rodillas? Pudo haber sido por miedo, pero John es valiente más que a menudo, así que no. Pudo haberle disparado las piernas desde abajo primero, pero eso era poco probable, dado que nunca mostró ningún síntoma de una herida grave más allá de la herida de bala en su hombro y la cojera en la pierna, la cual fue puramente psicosomática. John era un cirujano de guerra. ¿Por qué los cirujanos de guerra se arrodillan? Porque están atendiendo a los camaradas caídos. Escenario más probable: los sentidos agudos de John fueron silenciados porque se permitió sumergirse en proveer cuidado intensivo a un paciente herido, y le dispararon._

—No lo sé —dice John. No le pregunta a Sherlock como dedujo lo que sucedió—. No estaba en mi escuadrón. Sólo estaba de paso. Un americano, creo. Pasó por encima de un artefacto explosivo en medio del camino. Después de que me dispararon, perdí el conocimiento, y algunos de mis compañeros me sacaron de encima de él. Poco después de eso, quedé inválido en casa. No sé si sobrevivió.

—Tú sí —dice Sherlock, trazando la cicatriz.

—SÍ.

—Me… alegra —dice, alzando su mano para acariciar el cabello de John.

_Suave. Su cabello es tan suave._

—Yo también —dice John—. No me hubiera gustado perder… —hace gestos vagamente hacia sus cuerpos semidesnudos y presionados juntos—. Esto. Lo que sea que es esto. Nosotros.

No está claro quién empieza, pero de repente se están besando y la lengua de John está en la boca de Sherlock, y Sherlock está en llamas, está ardiendo, está encendido como cinco tipos de anillos apocalípticos con letreros de neón que dicen: "Tómame, John", en la parte superior de un árbol de navidad. La lengua de John lo está violando. Sólo tenerla dentro suyo se siente como si fuera una promesa, y hace que el cuerpo de Sherlock prometa cosas a cambio. Permite que su boca se moje y ceda, y sea suave para John, deseando que John se sienta bienvenido allí, y John se siente así, si sus gemidos entusiastas son una indicación de esto. Ahora el médico militar está dirigiendo a ambos hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y cuando su mano encuentra contenedores plásticos de luminol, agua destilada, y peróxido de hidrógeno, no se detiene, no se inmuta, sólo los tira al suelo y colapsa en el espacio que ha hecho y atrae a Sherlock encima suyo.

—Oh, joder, Sherlock, me estás matando —gime John cuando el detective hace una lenta embestida contra él—. Más, sí. Uhng. Así. ¿Cómo conseguiste ponerme tan duro? No es justo; sabes que no…

La diferencia de altura es casi una pierna, así que cuando se acuestan hay una devastadora sincronización entre sus bocas y caderas. Tener a John duro, necesitado, y retorciéndose debajo suyo hace que Sherlock se sienta caliente, y echa su cabeza hacia atrás con placer desorientado. John toma la oportunidad para trabajar con su lengua en la hendidura supraesternal en la base de la garganta de Sherlock… _oh, demonios, ¿cómo es eso una parte erógena? debo tomar notas para después… _y luego lo muerde en el cuello. Se asegura de dejarle una marca.

—¿Qué _es _lo que tienes con mi garganta? —demanda Sherlock, agarrando a John de las muñecas y sujetándolo contra la cama. Ha visto a John observar su cuello antes, como si evaluara su comestibilidad, y siempre se ha estremecido por ello.

—Es tan largo, esbelto y elegante. Es como un perfecto… nghh… microcosmo del resto de ti —John deja que sus manos queden fuera de servicio, dado que quiere follar a Sherlock, no pelear con él, pero sus labios aún son libres, y están moviéndose contra Sherlock con una deliberación impresionante—. Sácate el resto de tus ropas. Tengo que verte. Muéstrame. Muéstrame donde más eres largo, esbelto y elegante…

—Realmente, John. No hay… _gah_… razón para asumir que soy así en todas partes. No soy un fractal.

—Sí, lo eres, maldita sea, lo eres. Puedo… oh Dios, puedo _sentirte._ Estás presionado contra mi muslo. Por favor, te necesito desnudo. Ahora.

¿Qué puede Sherlock responder a eso? No mucho. Se apresura en sacarse los pantalones y calzoncillos, mientras que John levanta sus caderas y hace lo mismo. Luego John empuja a Sherlock sobre su espalda y se sube encima de él. Hacen un inventario el uno del otro, las manos mirando por encima de la piel. John tiene vello en lugares que Sherlock no, y es de un color oro oscuro y cálido al tacto.

—Hermoso —jadea Sherlock, mirando los ojos de su pareja—. Eres precioso, John.

John le da a su compañero de piso una sonrisa inusualmente tímida.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

—No me vengas con eso —dice Sherlock—. Puedo escuchar las comillas alrededor de "pienses". Yo no "pienso". Yo sé.

Recorre una mano investigadora sobre el pene de su compañero. La cabeza es púrpura oscuro, prácticamente del color de la camisa abandonada de Sherlock, y ya está expuesta y brillante con líquido preseminal. Sherlock frota suavemente el prepucio de John, una punzada de deseo lo atraviesa cuando se retuerce en respuesta a su toque.

John se estremece y gime.

—Estoy unido a eso, ¿sabes? No es una entidad… separada con la que necesitas entrar en acuerdo.

—Sí, eso es lo que me gusta de esto. Eso y lo grande que es. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era enorme? Lo sospeché, pero no podía estar seguro por toda la ropa holgada en la que te ocultas.

—Probablemente por la misma razón que nunca me dijiste que eras de tamaño delirante. Simplemente el tema nunca salió.

—Magnífico. Sabía que eras aproximadamente de 15 centímetros. Simplemente no sabía en qué consistía tu pene —acaricia a John y luego pasa su pulgar sobre la hendidura que goteaba—. Espléndido, una polla maravillosa —específica.

John da una sacudida involuntaria a sus caderas.

—_Guh. _Estás exagerando.

—No lo creo.

—Sherlock, ¿podrías por favor dejar de hablar y… —Sherlock nota con interés que todo el cabello de la cabeza de John estaba con la piel de gallina.

—¿Y qué? Haré cualquier cosa. Sólo dime que es lo que quieres —Sherlock está seguro de que puede deducirlo, pero prefiere escucharlo de esa boca exquisita.

—¿Cualquier cosa? Joder —John se ve ligeramente desesperado, como un apostador al que se le ha entregado un cheque en blanco en papel inflamable. Es como si la oferta de Sherlock pudiera hacerse humo en cualquier momento—. ¿Me la mamarías?

—Ohhhh, sí —Sherlock se mueve rápidamente hacia atrás en la cama, se incorpora sobre las almohadas y lame sus labios, invitándolo. John aún está encima de su compañero, se tambalea hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas hasta que su polla está a centímetros del rostro de Sherlock. Apoya sus brazos contra la pared y descansa su cabeza en ellos.

—Estoy limpio —dice John. Su rostro está sonrojado y está tomando grandes bocanadas de aire—. Sólo para que lo sepas. He sido analizado.

Sherlock bufa de impaciencia.

—Sé que estás limpio.

La idea de que John hiciera algo a propósito para dañarlo es ridícula.

Sherlock agarra la oferta de su compañero firme con una mano, y luego lengüetea delicadamente el hinchado glande, obsequiando a sí mismo el deseo que estaba allí. Sabe que su amante lo está viendo hacerlo, y la realización, en breve, lo hace jadear. Es increíblemente íntimo, saborear a John por primera vez. Sabe oscuro, como clavos de olor, café, chocolate y a humano macho adulto, y Sherlock está medio loco, deseándolo.

—Mierda —ruega John—. Dame más, necesito sentirte. Más. Pon toda tu boca en mí.

Típicamente, Sherlock es difícil y desafiante, pero lo que ambos ocupantes en la cama están descubriendo es que el detective consultor, quien está siendo presionado contra la cama por su compañero de piso, es la última palabra en complacer con gusto. Como antes, durante el beso, hace su boca se moje, ceda y sea suave y abierta para John, a quien parece gustarle eso, a juzgar por los gimoteos que hace. Por otro lado, cuando Sherlock hace su boca demandante, ambiciosa e insistente, a John le gusta incluso más.

—Sherlock —gime John—. Por favor, Sherlock. Sí, más, chúpame más fuerte. Oh, Dios, tu _boca_, ¿dónde conseguiste esta maldita boca? Prométeme que nunca la sacarás de mí, prométemelo…

Sherlock envuelve un brazo alrededor del firme trasero de John, acercándolo más. Deja que su garganta se relaje para que John pueda ir más profundo.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? —dice John, y Sherlock está complacido de notar que suena casi desquiciado—. Oh, Dios, no permitas que te hiera. Sherlock, no puedes meterlo tan adentro, no, no puedes…

John trata de echarse hacia atrás, claramente dividido entre sus sentimientos de protección hacia su amante y el deseo de venirse en su garganta. En respuesta, Sherlock usa su brazo alrededor para forzar a su compañero hacia adelante. Tomado por sorpresa, John pierde su equilibrio y se hunde hasta los cojones dentro de la boca de Sherlock.

_Oh, sí, absolutamente, sí a eso; alistame para una magnífica porción grande de John Watson. _

Por debajo de su oscuro flequillo, Sherlock alza la mirada hacia el hombre cuya esencia, sabor y carne lo están llenando. Mientras se miran a los ojos, Sherlock quiere que John lo use, que lo penetre y adquiera placer de él y no se detenga.

_No me estás hiriendo, e incluso si lo hicieras, me gustaría._

—Sí —jadea John—. Joder, sí, está bien.

Habían estado besuqueándose como locos toda la noche, y ahora John está temblando de necesidad. Con un grito gutural, se rinde y empieza a follar la cara de Sherlock en serio. Sherlock ruge con satisfacción y hace pequeños movimientos de deglución con su garganta, para que John se sintiera estimulado donde más quiere.

—Sherlock. Ayúdame. Maldita sea, _ayúdame._ No puedo. _Por favor._ Es demasiado bueno.

John está clavando las uñas en los hombros de Sherlock, y Sherlock inmediatamente tiene que reorganizar su cerebro. Toma este momento con John y lo _archiva,_ lo pone en algún lugar seguro, justo en el centro de su red neuronal, para poder reproducirlo nuevamente, sílaba por sílaba, aliento por aliento, súplica por súplica, por todo el tiempo que viviera. Es algo que solamente ha perfeccionado en la última semana. Le ha tomado cerca de un mes de experimentación para desarrollar la técnica, pero valió la pena, porque ahora que está con John, hay cosas que nunca quiere olvidar. Necesita que este momento se tiña con él con más permanencia que la boca de John le pueda ofrecer; lo necesita escrito dentro de su cuerpo tan indeleble como su propio ADN.

Aún succionando. Sherlock le muestra a su compañero misericordia. La misericordia tiene muchas formas, y aquí hay una que es inesperada: el dedo largo y talentoso de Sherlock insinuándose entre las curvas del culo de John, buscando su entrada, suavemente dando vueltas en ella, y luego introduciéndose.

John grita cuando se viene, y Sherlock archiva eso también. Las rodillas de John ceden e inunda la boca de su amante con su olor y esencia, y Sherlock tiene que sostenerlo con ambos brazos hasta que para de temblar y de bombear y de prácticamente lloriquear el nombre de Sherlock. Es tan caliente, y Sherlock lo bebe como un gran colibrí, tragando todo como si por fin hubiera encontrado una fuente de calorías que valiera la pena ser ingerida. Quiere encontrar un millar de nuevas formas para fusionarse con John, para mantenerlo dentro suyo, y esto es sólo un segundo.

Después, John deja que su compañero lo agarre y lo acueste en la cama, completamente gastado. Aturdido y saciado, sin embargo, se las arregla para poner sus brazos alrededor de su alto y diligente amante.

—Y te preguntas —croa—. ¿Por qué me gusta tu garganta?


	6. Respira

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: Demorona, demorona :(... Sin beteo aún! Disfruten<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6: Respira<strong>

Aunque aún se está recuperando estrago de la boca de Sherlock, John mueve su cuerpo hasta estar encima del hombre, y luego colapsa allí. Dos años en la zona de combate no son suficientes para prevenir que suelte una risita de una manera muy poco militar.

—¿John? ¿Hay algo divertido?

John se incorpora sobre sus codos y estudia al hombre debajo suyo. Sherlock está desnudo y aún duro contra el muslo de John, devastadoramente hermoso. En esta luz, no es hermoso como una mujer, sino es como una tormenta de hielo, como cuando los troncos de los árboles están cubiertos de dureza.

John sonríe.

—No. Es sólo que... eres extraordinario. ¿Acabas de meter un dedo en mi trasero? ¿De manera experta? _¿En nuestra primera cita?_

—Sí, bueno. La evidencia indica que lo disfrutaste.

—Jodeme, sí que lo hice. Mucho —John se estremece, pensando en la forma en que Sherlock lo bebió sólo hace un par de minutos—. Es sólo que... eres aterrorizante. La forma en que me hiciste pedazos justo ahora, cuando apenas nos habíamos besamos. No tienes límites ni concepto de lo que es el espacio personal, y si no fuera por tu disposición a ser tocado, diría que sufres de Asperger. Eres imparable.

—¿Y eso te asusta, capitán?

La boca de Sherlock se inclina hacia la derecha. Ha estado llamando últimamente a John por rangos de vez en cuando, y John no puede evitar pensar que su compañero de piso está desarrollando un fetiche por lo militar.

—Vas a tener que intentar mucho más que eso, civil. Me encantó.

—Mmm. Me suena a peligro...

—Sí. Y aquí estoy.

John embiste su cadera contra el cuerpo desnudo de su amante para demostrarlo.

—Sí, soy perfectamente consciente de dónde estás, John —dice John, embistiendo en respuesta—. En todo caso, esta no fue nuestra primera cita. Nuestra primera cita fue en el restaurante de Angelo.

—¿Esto nuevamente? Eso no fue una cita, fue un estudio para bloquear un ligue. Además de que mantuvimos vigilado a un taxista homicida. A quien más tarde esa noche terminé disparando, muchísimas gracias, para que el Gran Londres continúe regocijándose de tu muy _glorioso _culo.

Sherlock gruñe.

— John. Tu vocabulario es trágico. Si esto es lo que cinco años de estudios de medicina y casi una vida entera de televisión basura logran hacer en los conocimientos de términos básicos anatómicos de una persona, pierdo las esperanzas. Además, la línea dibujaba entre cita y vigilancia es arbitraria. A ti te gusta el peligro, a mí me gusta el peligro: ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Yo te mostraré la maldita diferencia —dice John entre dientes. Lame un camino desde la base de la garganta de Sherlock hacia la marca que sus dientes dejaron en la tarde—. Vamos. ¿Cómo me quieres?

Sherlock da golpecitos en la cama a un brazo de distancia.

—Abajo.

John se congela, y luego se baja.

—Lo siento. ¿No quieres nada para ti?

_Oh, Dios. Debí saber que esto sucedería. Está dispuesto a hacerme acabar, pero ¿es un problema que yo quiera corresponderle? ¿Quiso tocarme desde un principio?_

Sherlock debió haber descifrado la mirada horrorizada de su amante, porque rodó los ojos.

—_No_ lo tomes de esa manera. Sólo siéntate.

—Está bien.

John no tiene certeza de en que se ha metido, pero está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Se tambalea hacia el final de la cama de rodillas y se acuesta mirando a su compañero. Sherlock se desliza hacia él, y John piensa, no por primera vez, en todas las cosas felinas y predadoras.

—Piernas estiradas —específica Sherlock. Cuando John lo hace, Sherlock desliza una mano impaciente entre sus muslos—. Separadas.

John le da a Sherlock lo que espera que sea una mirada irónica y sabionda, y luego, se inclina hacia atrás sobre sus manos, lenta y deliberadamente abriendo sus piernas.

_Es mejor mostrarle un poco de actitud, o sólo Dios sabe que libertades tomará. Quiero decir, las tomará de todas formas, pero…_

—Relajate —dice Sherlock. Su expresión es la de un hombre que no se deja engañar de ninguna manera—. Te puedo asegurar que esto no se tratará de un masaje prostático.

John farfulla.

—Acabas de aprender el sistema solar, ¿y ya estás familiarizado con prácticas sexuales oscuras? ¿Cómo conoces siquiera las palabras "masaje prostático"?

Shelock lo estudia.

—En alguna parte de tu mente, crees que soy virgen.

John lo intenta nuevamente.

—Es sólo que, hasta hoy día, pensaba que eras… no lo sé, ¿asexual? Aún estoy haciendome la idea del hecho que ya has tenido un novio.

_Me pregunto si Julien le enseñó mamar una polla de esa manera. Porque alguien lo hizo. _Por primera vez, John se siente en buenos términos con Julien.

—El término que estás buscando no es "novio" es "compañero sexual". ¿Y cómo evaluarías mis intereses ahora? ¿Te parezco asexual?

Sherlock se dirige al espacio que John ha creado, y estira sus largas piernas sobre las de John. Los dos están sentados mirándose el uno al otro, más cerca que a un brazo de distancia, sus miembros entrelazados. Sherlock, quien aún no ha terminado, está completamente duro. No hay sentido en sacar a relucir el cliché de que está feliz de ver a John o no. Claramente, está encantado.

—Te ves… impresionante —dice John con devoción—. Y delicioso. Y magnífico. Y demente.

La lengua de John se abre paso entre sus labios. Varias circunstancias hacen que el doctor esté así de lingual: Sherlock acostado en el sofá; Sherlock usando jeans apretados; Sherlock mirando un tubo de ensayo o empujando algo en la nevera, por el amor de Dios. No es una sorpresa que Sherlock, desnudo, dispuesto, excitado y _listo, _provoque que su lengua salude con pasión. La lengua de John está prácticamente erecta para él.

El detective estira uno de sus brazos y, sin voltearse a mirar, abre el primer cajón de la mesita de noche detrás de él. Saca una pequeña botella que contiene un líquido incoloro y viscoso.

John lo mira con escepticismo.

—Conociéndote, eso probablemente es nitroglicerina.

—Lubricante —corrige Sherlock—. Cualquier combustibilidad de su parte es puramente figurativa —agarra a su amante de la muñeca y vierte un poco en su palma cautiva.

—Tocame John —dice, y el mundo se ralentiza, como si estas palabras fueran un disparo.

_Nngh. Su voz. Su jodida voz. Es como masturbarse contra una pieza de terciopelo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a continuar respirando cuando esta se trata de su voz normal?_

La sangre de John no sabe a que parte inundar más fuerte con calor, su rostro o su polla ya bien cuidada. Con el único detective consultor del mundo sobre él, arrullandolo como en un sueño húmedo, es algo que nadie sabe a que extremo la circulación de John llegará primero. Respira profundamente, frota sus palmas juntas, se estira hacia la entrepierna de Sherlock y se desliza. Es la primera vez que toca a otro hombre de esta manera. Sherlock gime, y el sonido pasa a través de John como un rayo a través de un roble seco.

—Oh Dios —dice John—. Sherlock…

Sherlock no dice nada, sólo extiende más sus muslos para permitirle más acceso a John. Es abrumadoramente precioso de esta forma. El deseo ha convertido su cuerpo en un mármol rosa, blanco como la leche y teñido de color rosa en todos los lugares que añoran y tienen necesidad: pezones, labios y pene. Su pulso martillea un staccato en su cuello, magullado al lado de chupetón. John lo acaricia, suavemente, y pasa un pulgar juguetonamente sobre su prepucio. No sabe que le gusta a Sherlock, así que hace las cosas que él mismo disfruta y lo observa para ver su reacción. Aparentemente todo lo que hace se siente bien, porque Sherlock lo mira con tanto deseo al desnudo que todo lo que John puede hacer es no acostarlo y empalarse en su dureza.

En condiciones normales, los ojos de Sherlock son un rompecabezas. Sus iris son atravesadas con una iridiscencia mercurial, como vainas de turmalina y lunaria, y las brillantes alas de los insectos en verano. John nunca se tomó la molestia de expresar una opinión de que color son, porque son típicamente muchos colores a la vez. La excitación se hace cargo de ello. Irises pálidas como la luna creciente en la nada, dejando solamente una oscuridad indiscutible. Está completamente transformado, y hace que la respiración de John se atore en su garganta.

—¿Por qué _tú _estás jadeando? —jadea Sherlock—. Yo soy quien... _guh... _tiene una mano talentosa e _insistente _en su pene.

—¿Por qué crees? —gime John—. Me excitas, ese es el porqué. Neuronas espejo. Las tengo, y me hacen sentir lo que tu sientes. Así que el hecho que estés duro como una roca y jadeando y que yo finalmente pueda realmente _tocarte _es... está excitandome tanto que duele.

Y realmente duele, aunque también lo llena con placer. Tocando a Sherlock los nervios de John duelen y cantan.

Sherlock mira a su amante con una mezcla de curiosidad y lujuria.

—¿Sientes lo que yo siento?

_Por supuesto. Aunque le presta atención al funcionamiento de su cerebro, está enfocado en el manejo de su disco duro, no en la empatía. Su neurología principiante sólo llega hasta allí._

—Sí —dice John, frotando su pulgar contra la sensitiva parte inferior del glande de Sherlock—. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hago. Sí.

—Bueno, entonces —Sherlock le da a John una sonrisa aturdida—. Será mejor que me hagas terminar, ¿no crees?

—Ohhhh, _sí._

John acaricia el hinchado sexo de Sherlock con su mano izquierda. A tocado a su compañero tan seguidamente en sus sueños que el tamaño de Sherlock se siente natural, bien y _adecuado _contra sus dedos, su pulgar, su palma. Aún acariciándolo, usa su otra mano para acariciar el puntiagudo lado de un pómulo, luego la mueve hacia abajo para explorar la piel sobre su arteria carótida. No está acostumbrado a tener una pareja que tenga el pecho plano, pero está pensando que se puede acostumbrar muy rápido, si rápido significa ahora mismo. Baja su cabeza para lamer un pezón de Sherlock, y es recompensado con una dureza instantánea contra su lengua.

—Hay algo que te gusta al hacer... eso —dice Sherlock con su respiración acelerándose.

John se da cuenta por el tono de su voz que no está siendo pícaro; está diciendo un hecho.

—Sí, es rosa oscuro y se erecta cuando lo toco, así que me recuerda a otra cosa —John le da un tirón fuerte al firme pene de Sherlock para demostrarlo.

Sherlock se traga un gemido.

—Interesante. Lo encuentras... metafórico. Te éstas excitando por una metáfora.

—Me estoy excitando por _ti, _hombreridiculamente sexy —John tira un pezón de Sherlock con su pulgar y dedo índice, y Sherlock grita y baja su cabeza hasta descansar la sobre el hombro de John.

—Sherlock, estás... oh, _jodeeeeer_, lo estás haciendo, ¿verdad? Estás viendo como te toco. Oh, Dios, Dios. Eso es...

John descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock, para poder ver también. Ahora sus cuerpos sentados están juntos como un par de manos, y ambos están mirando donde Sherlock está duro y retorciéndose en el puño John.

Sherlock mintió; _es_ un fractal. Todo es delgado y fino... Su garganta, sus dedos, sus piernas, sus brazos, y ahora esto, su supurante polla.

Y sin embargo, si John alza su cabeza y mira la blanca espalda de Sherlock, puede ver un enredo de cicatrices con relieve.

_Las líneas son profundas y claras. ¿Marcas de una garra? No van en paralelo, así que no. Demasiado precisas y delgadas para ser heridas hechas por un cuchillo. ¿Hechas con una cuchilla de afeitar? Sí. Uniformemente distribuidas, no sólo en el hombro izquierdo, donde su brazo dominante puede alcanzar, así que no son autoinflingidas, a diferencia del sendero de marcas en la parte interior de su codo izquierdo. El color pálido de las cicatrices indica que esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Mierda. ¿Quién le hizo esto?_

—John —dice Sherlock—. Quedate _conmigo._

Así que John sale de su ensimismamiento, deja las cicatrices a un lado, y sólo siente. Toca a su amante y lo encuentra resbaladizo, terso, suave y firme, como seda mojada y estirada sobre un tambor.

—Oh, Dios —murmura JJohn—. Eres tan... oh, joder, eres exquisito. ¿Cómo puedes ser así de hermoso? Te...

_No. No le diré que lo amo ahora mismo. Mierda, lo amo; realmente lo amo. No puedo dejar que lo sepa. Lo asustaría y no puedo perderlo; no puedo no estar con él._

Pone ambas manos sobre el pene de Sherlock ahora. Usa la mano que está arriba para tirar ligeramente del prepucio de su compañero, para frotarla contra la brillante cabeza expuesta. Instantáneamente, la respiración de Sherlock se vuelve superficial. Sus manos vuelan a los hombros de John y se anclan allí.

Sherlock está gimiendo y balbuceando ahora.

—John. Johnny. Mi. Dulce John; no pares, sigue, no pares.

John mira dentro de sus ojos los colores de la lluvia y la noche, y ve cosas que no esta acostumbrado a ver. Vulnerabilidad. Desesperación. El miembro de Sherlock está duro y apretado contra su cuerpo, y no debe estar lejos de terminar. John usa su mano de abajo para acunar las bolas de su compañero, mientras la de arriba le hace el amor a su prepucio

—Por favor —suplica Sherlock—. Oh...

Las manos de John están ágiles y seguras.

—¿Qué quieres? Te daré cualquier cosa. Sólo dilo.

Sherlock se muerde el labio inferior.

—Respira dentro mío.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Lo haré, sólo dime cómo.

—Tu boca. Respira por tu nariz y... _joder... _exhala por tu boca. Respira dentro mío. Quiero respirar tu aliento.

_¿Qué? ¿Es esto una cosa? ¿Es una práctica sexual? Tal vez sólo es besarse. A la mierda, lo que sea que quiera, lo va a conseguir. Sí, esperame, estoy aquí para to, lo haré, sí, permiteme._

John se acerca a los labios de su compañero, y entonces hace exactamente lo que Sherlock le pidió. Exhala en la boca de su compañero, y Sherlock lo traga. John siente el torrente de el aire salir cuando su amante succiona su aliento hacia su cuerpo. Está dejando que el dióxido de carbono lo haga sentir mareado, dejando que la falta de oxígeno penetre sus tejidos, y el conocimiento de esto está haciendo que John se ponga tan loco como cuando siente la lengua de Sherlock en su boca, frenética en la boca de John. Sus manos están arañando los hombros de John, y ahora se está embistiendo contra las manos de John, derramándose en ellas como una catarata cuando el orgasmo lo toma, suplicando.

—John_, oh John, _John_._

John traga sus palabras como vino, y se vuelven parte de él, inexorables, innegables, mientras su amante se deshace en sus manos.


	7. Carámbano

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, esta versión le pertenece a Steven Moffatt y Mark Gatiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong>: No he actualizado en mucho, lo siento, tuve complicaciones... Procuraré seguir con la traducción de manera constante. Un abrazo y beso para todas! Responderé reviews en cuanto pueda! No tiene beteo aún, se lo daré a Runita para que lo haga :) Disfruten.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7: Carámbano<strong>

* * *

><p>Sherlock se acuesta en su lado de la cama, con un doctor militar de 70 kilos acurrucado a su alrededor como una manta especialmente cálida.<p>

—¿John? —murmura Sherlock.

—¿Sí?

—Esa cosa. Con tus manos. Fue...

John enrolla un dedo en uno de los caprichosos rizos de su amante.

—¿Bueno? —dice molestando, con su boca peligrosamente cerca a la oreja de Sherlock.

Cuando Sherlock vuelve a pensar en el abrasador éxtasis que acababa de sentir por su compañero de piso, está dispuesto a darle la razón.

_Si tuviera que escribir una monografía instructiva sobre la masturbación administrada por la pareja, clasificada por profesión del dador, el puesto de honor sería para los médicos cirujanos militares. La precisión y destreza requerida para el trabajo clínico, combinado con el individual talento, diligencia y persistencia de John, hacen del resultado..._

—_Muy_ bueno —dice Sherlock, con una media sonrisa que John, acurrucado contra la espalda de su amante, realmente no puede ver.

John ríe, en voz baja y ronca, y su aliento es cálido contra la piel de Sherlock.

—Tú, hombre descarado y adulador. Recibo un "muy", ¿no es así? Me estás malcriando, ¿sabes? Debes haber estado en la gloria y fuera de sí.

—Mmm —Sherlock se aclara su para nada insignificante garganta—. Ahora, ¿quién es el arrogante? Está suficientemente claro que tú... me diste placer físico. Que te deleites en tu propia capacidad en la tarea es válido, John, pero te está faltando completamente la modestia.

Sherlock hace una mueca mental tan pronto como suelta las palabras. Por vez primera, sería conveniente tener un poco de práctica en sonar romántico en vez de como un toro en una tienda de porcelana en un vestido de noche. No le es difícil identificar este momento, es el más reciente de una larga lista de momentos parecidos.

_Este. Este es el momento donde las personas me dicen que me vaya a la mierda, si no lo han hecho antes._

John gruñe y golpea sus caderas contra la espalda desnuda del hombre más alto.

—Sexy hijo de puta. ¿Sabes que haces eso en voz alta?

El mundo de Sherlock tiembla ligeramente en su eje.

—¿El qué?

—Decirme que disfrutaste que te masturbara en tu modo elegante e inconsciente. _Joder_. ¿Puedes decir sólo esa parte de que te di placer físico unas cincuenta veces más? Oh, y sé realmente vergonzoso en eso, así sé que tu cerebro alucinó.

El detective suelta un bufido.

—Está bien. Estuviste maravilloso.

Condescendiente a las instrucciones de John, de buen humor juguetea con la sábana.

—Tú también —John acaricia la parte posterior del cuello de Sherlock—. ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco sorprendido que lo único que querías era una paja. Pudiste obtener más de mí, estoy seguro.

—Era lo que quería. Más hubiera resultado en un sobreestímulo en ese instante. Era nuestra primera vez juntos.

Puede escuchar a John tratando de descifrar qué es lo que "la primera vez" tiene que ver con algo, así que le proporciona una ayuda visual. Sostiene sus manos en frente de él y deja que suban y bajen, como haciendo malabarismo.

—Demasiada información —le explica.

En respuesta, John aferra un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y lo acerca. La respiración de ambos es suave y lenta.

—John.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has pensado alguna vez qué pasaría si la inteligencia fuera sexualmente transmitida?

—Es un buen trabajo, pero no lo es. Serías un brillante y carismático médico militar, y yo sería un idiota que piensa que el hábitat natural de las cabezas humanas es un refrigerador.

Sherlock bufa.

—_No_ me hagas golpearte con mi almohada, capitán. Es indigno.

—¿Sí? Adelante, chico esnob. Mi almohada y yo te _derrotaremos_.

Y con eso, él y Sherlock, aún acurrucados en una cómoda posición, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana, John despierta por el sonido del celular de su amante sonando en otra habitación. Esto es casi inmediatamente seguido por la vista vertiginosa de Sherlock saltando sobre él para contestar, como si John fuera un molinete o una valla de hierro forjado.<p>

_Oh Dios mío. Pensé que esa cosa de los saltos era sexy mayormente por ese abrigo que usualmente lleva puesto... las solapas, el crujido, la oscuridad y el sonido de alas de murciélago. Resulta que también es sexy cuando pasa encima de mí desnudo, ágil y oliendo ligeramente a almizcle._

John escucha a su amante discutiendo sobre "carámbano", o posiblemente "tarado", en la cocina. Aunque no puede entender las palabras, puede sentir la brillantez de Sherlock saliendo de él hacia el apartamento. Ama esto, ama la forma en que las deducciones de Sherlock se esparcen y crecen como una formación rápida de cristales de hielo en el vidrio de una ventana. Es deslumbrante. John no se sorprende cuando se pone duro sólo al pensar sobre ello.

_Oh Dios. Es simplemente demasiado brillante. ¿Por qué eso me pone tan caliente? No sé como se sentirá, y no me importa; tan pronto vuelva, lo quiero._

Sherlock aún está discutiendo por el celular. A estas alturas, la palabra fundamental es claramente "carámbano", así que no está hablando con Anderson.

_Está bien, ¿cómo sacarle el tema? "Disculpa, ¿sería sobre estimulante que me folles contra la cama? Porque disfrutaría bastante eso."_

John abre el primer cajón de la mesita de noche de Sherlock. El lubricante ha vuelto a su lugar y también hay condones encima de un cuaderno de laboratorio muy usado. John los retira y los tira encima de la cama de su compañero

Algo le preocupa en la parte posterior de su mente, y luego aparece en la parte delantera.

_¿Por qué hay un cuaderno de laboratorio junto a los condones y lubricante?_

* * *

><p>Sherlock corta la llamada y empieza a dirigirse hacia su dormitorio.<p>

—¡Obvio! El arma del asesino era una herramienta para cortar fabricada en un tipo de hielo especial... agua con químicos para añadir más resistencia, John. El arma se derritió y sólo dejó los químicos —abre la puerta por completo y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasó?

John está sentado inmóvil en la cama con el cuaderno de laboratorio abierto en su regazo. Está nublado y pálido, como el resultado de un incendio provocado.

_Mirada de los mil metros. Típica en soldados en shock. Estrés postraumático. Causa del estrés: ¿Afganistán? No. Cuaderno._

—Entonces —dice Sherlock. Cuidadosamente se sienta al borde de la cama, junto a John, quien se ve menos como amante y cada vez más como un compañero de piso muy herido con cada segundo que pasaba.

John no dice nada.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre esto? —pregunta Sherlock—. Las personas dicen que encuentran eso útil.

Nuevamente, no hubo sonido ni movimiento de parte de John.

—Veo que encontraste un apunte sobre Julien —dice Sherlock, aun buscando una reacción.

—Correcto —dice John, en una voz desprovista de emoción—. 20 centímetros, ¿fue lo que leí? Bien hecho, Julien. Y bien hecho, tú, supongo, por acostarte con él.

—Bueno, sí, es más largo que el promedio, pero tú...

John esboza una sonrisa rota. El detective ha visto expresiones de felicidad más convincentes en el cráneo de casa. Puso una mano tentativa en el hombro de su pareja, pero John retrocede y la retira de un golpe.

—_No_ me toques —dice—. En serio, creo que me voy a enfermar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —explota Sherlock—. ¿Tu ego conquistador necesitaba tanto que sea virgen? ¿Creiste que yo era un gusto tan adquirido que nadie más se animaba a poner las manos encima mío? ¿Soy tan repulsivo para ti?

—Oh, Dios —John presiona sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, como si intentara sacarla de su cuello.

—No es como si _tú_ nunca hubieras visto nada de acción. ¿No has tenido a mujeres en tres continentes?

—He _estado involucrado _con mujeres en tres continentes. y ellas han estado involucradas conmigo. Lo que no he hecho, Sherlock, es escribir sus particularidades con implacable precisión, numerado a cada individuo, proveer correlaciones de acuerdo al acto sexual, calificar la experiencia, establecer los resultados de cada experimento, y luego ordenar toda la cosa por apellido. No. Definitivamente no he hecho eso.

—Está bien, tengo un diario. Muchas personas tienen diarios. Es como Wilde dijo: "uno debe tener algo sensacional que leer en el tren".

Normalmente, John estaría expresando interés en el hecho de que Sherlock, a quien no le gusta la ficción, no haya eliminado esa información, pero ahora no. Pone a Sherlock bajo la mirada de un francotirador.

—Necesito saber algo —dice—. ¿Follaste con 181 hombres y luego escribiste sobre ellos como si fueran ratones de laboratorio? Porque eso es lo que parece.

—183. Algunos apuntes involucraron múltiples compañeros... los gemelos, por ejemplo. Y algunos individuos tienen más de un apunte, porque lo hicimos más de una vez. Julien, por ejemplo. Él estaba dispuesto a aceptarme por lo que soy.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Por lo que eres. Nuevamente: bien hecho, Julien.

—Increíble. Estás celoso.

—Eres tan _muy_ perceptivo. Con estas deducciones, no puedo creer que no me estás cobrando por hora.

—Sí, está bien, tengo un pasado. Y tú también. La diferencia es que en mi caso, ellos no significaron nada. Si yo no estoy celoso, ¿por qué tú lo estás?

John lo mira con asombro.

—Increíble —dice, negando con la cabeza—. Honestamente crees que eso lo hace mejor, ¿no? ¿El hecho de que no te importen?

—¿Estás siendo obtuso a propósito? Les _dije_ que el sexo solamente sería sexo, que no habría oportunidad a algo más. Nunca los obligué. Todos los involucrados tenían la mayoría de edad. ¿Por qué estas tan en contra de esto?

John coloca su mano en su cabello y lo jala ligeramente. Su transición de (a) amante a (b) compañero de piso muy herido a (c) hombre teniendo una crisis nerviosa justo antes de abandonar a Sherlock permanentemente parece estar muy en curso.

—No debería ser noticia nueva para ti —señala Sherlock—, el que soy obsesivamente curioso. Es eso lo que me permite hacer el trabajo. ¿Qué se supone que debí hacer? ¿Mantenerme célibe? ¿Sabiendo en su totalidad que la información a la que renunciaba podría haberme ayudado a resolver un caso? Las motivaciones sexuales son _abismales_ en el homicidio. Te lo aseguro, la información fue bien usada, y todos los sujetos de prueba estuvieron de acuerdo. Más que de acuerdo, de hecho. Te lo dije, nunca antes me insinué a alguien, excepto tú.

—No eran sujetos de prueba, por el amor de Dios. Eran personas. Personas a las que llevaste a la cama y...

John se apresura en salir del dormitorio. Sherlock lo sigue y lo encuentra de rodillas frente al retrete, vomitando. Débilmente, John se limpia la boca con su mano.

—Solamente te pregunté una cosa: que si era un experimento o no. Puse mi mano en tu cuerpo y lo pregunté. Tenías razón —John mira al piso de azulejos—. No sabía leer la información.

—Sí, si sabías. John, te lo prometo, tú _no_ eres un buen experimento.

—En verdad. ¿Es eso lo que la evidencia dice? Tienes un libro entero lleno de gente a la que te follaste, y admites que ninguno de ellos significó algo para ti. ¿A qué conclusión se supone que debo llegar con eso?

—Sé que es lo que parece, pero lo que la evidencia sugiere en este caso no es verdad.

Negando la cabeza, John se desploma en el piso.

—Tengo que preguntar qué cosa fue eso de respirarte. ¿De qué se trataba ese experimento? Los efectos de una anoxia leve, probablemente.

—Beso —dice Sherlock en voz baja—. Era un beso. ¿Podemos volver a la cama?

—No, Sherlock, no podemos.

—Sé que querías que te follara justo ahora. Dejaste condones en la cama. Tu esperma está limpio, pero no estabas seguro sobre el mío. Por lo cual los condones en la cama significan que tenías planes que me involucraban a mí acabando dentro tuyo. Podemos aún hacer eso. Me aseguraré de que tu acabes primero.

John lo mira con horror.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No! No haremos eso ahora. ¡Absolutamente no!

Sherlock, completamente frustrado, apuñala el suelo con las uñas de sus pies.

—Oh, ya veo: has matado por mí, has demostrado que estás dispuesto a morir por mí, ¿pero ahora no tendrás sexo conmigo? ¿Por qué demonios ahora no? Especialmente cuando no quieres matar o morir, sino disfrutar de tener sexo; ¿y pensé que yo te _gustaba_?

John se tambalea hacia el dormitorio de Sherlock, se viste en sus ropas de ayer, regresa al baño y empieza a vomitar de nuevo. Cuando termina, mira a su ex compañero con una expresión facial que parecía decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, si solamente el detective consultor supiera cómo leerlas.

—No puedes usar tu _lógica_ para que me acueste de espaldas a ti, Sherlock. Simplemente no puedes.

—_Querías_ que te follara —repite Sherlock, poniendo una mano en su propio pecho. Está probando las palabras para ver si las cree.

—Sí. Bueno. Buen uso del tiempo pasado —aferrándose al retrete, John se tambalea al ponerse de pie.

Aún desnudo, Sherlock lo sigue hacia la sala de estar.

—¿A dónde vas? —exige.

—Afuera —dice John—. _No_ me sigas.

Agarra su abrigo de la silla, se lo pone, abre la puerta y camina hacia el pasillo. Está a medio camino de la puerta que da a la calle cuando Sherlock, de pie y en lo alto de las escaleras, lo llama.

—¡John!

—¿Qué?

—No te vayas.

—No hablaré de esto contigo ahora. Ve adentro.

Con los hombros encorvados, John se marcha con determinación hacia el final de las escaleras.

—¡Espera!

John le dirige una mirada cansada con exasperación. Y luego estira la mano hacia la perilla de la puerta

—¡Tengo _sentimientos_ por ti! —grita Sherlock desde las escaleras.

_Si la pareja de casados no han escuchado el resto, ciertamente escucharon eso._

El médico militar abre la puerta.

—Avísame si descubres cuales son —dice. Su voz suena extrañamente apagada y sin tono, como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Y con eso, se va. Y Sherlock parpadea viendo el lugar en donde despareció.


End file.
